New Beginning
by Let Me Dream Blog
Summary: Ezra déménage à l'autre bout du pays après avoir reçu une mutation. Il accepte principalement pour s'éloigner d'Aria car leur relation impossible le tue chaque jours. Il préfère partir et pense que cela est la meilleure chose à faire pour eux deux. Aria se retrouve seule et doit poursuivre sa vie de lycéenne aux côtés de ses meilleures amies et de sa famille. Mais cela est sans co
1. Prologue

Je toque trois coups à la porte. Après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvre sur un Ezra plutôt pressé. Il m'invite à entrer. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant tous les cartons et la moitié de ses affaires rangées.

_ **Tu vas quelque part ?** , je demande incompréhensive

Il pince les lèvres en se frottant machinalement les mains sur son jean.

_ **Oui** , souffle-t-il en fuyant mon regard

_ **Et tu comptais me le dire quand exactement** , je dis en haussant les sourcils choquée

Il continue d'emballer ses affaires. Je lâche mon sac sur le fauteuil.

_ **Ezra !** , je cri presque

_ **Écoute j'ai été muté en Californie…**

_ **En Californie ?** , je répète incrédule, **mais c'est à l'autre bout du pays !**

Il ne dit rien. Je le contourne pour me retrouver face à lui. Il fuit toujours mon regard.

_ **Ezra… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?** , je demande les larmes aux yeux

Il ne décide enfin à me regarder.

_ **J'allais te le dire…**

_ **Quand ? Une fois dans l'avion c'est ça !** , je m'exclame en retenant mes larmes de couler

_ **Aria… je dois partir ! Pour toi, pour moi… pour nous** , explique-t-il

J'ai un mouvement de recule.

_ **Pour nous ?**

_ **Notre relation est… impossible. En étant ensemble on risque gros et je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie et mon travail** , continue-t-il

Je hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre.

_ **Ces derniers mois ont été merveilleux mais on doit être réaliste maintenant… ça ne marchera jamais entre nous** , il termine en fermant le carton devant lui

Je baisse les yeux. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui.

_ **Tu as raison… nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble** , je commence

Je lève les yeux au plafond et inspire profondément.

_ **Cette année a été la meilleure de ma vie et je ne regrette rien… de toute façon je savais que ça n'allait pas marché** , je mens, **je suis contente pour toi… vis ta vie de ton côté et je ferais de même… sois heureux car tu le mérites Ezra… vraiment !**

J'avance vers lui. Je le regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de me pencher et de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue droite. Je reste comme ça plusieurs secondes pour profiter des derniers instants qui nous reste.

Je m'éloigne enfin de lui. Je pose mon regard dans le sien et lui offre un petit sourire. Je prends mon sac et pars en direction de la porte. J'actionne la poignet et avant de sortir je me tourne vers lui et prononce ces deux derniers mots qui marquent la fin de notre relation, qui marquent la fin de tout ce qui s'est passé :

_ **Adieu Ezra !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela fait maintenant un mois qu'Ezra est parti et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. La première semaine a été la plus difficile : je ne dormais presque pas, je ne mangeais presque plus non plus… Ma mère a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais à chaque fois qu'elle essaie de me faire parler je fais tout pour changer de sujet. Comment lui annoncer que j'étais et que je suis toujours amoureuse de mon professeur… rectification mon ancien professeur. Bien évidemment elle ne sait absolument rien de ma relation avec lui et c'est bien comme ça ! Seule les filles connaissent ce qui s'est passé entre nous et quand je dis les filles je parle de : Spencer, Hanna et Emily. Elles l'ont su lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Mona, en début d'année. Quelques jours avant Ezra et moi nous nous étions disputés car nous pensions que notre relation était beaucoup trop compliquée mais lors de la soirée je l'ai rejointe dans sa voiture dans la forêt et on s'est réconcilié… Hanna nous a vu puis nous en avons discuté entre nous. Elles ont évidemment gardé le secret et ont réagi comme si de rien était et je leur en remercierai jamais assez.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte et me tire de ma rêverie.

_ **Entrez** , je dis d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas comme la mienne

La porte s'ouvre dans un bruit sourd et la tête d' Emily fait irruption dans l'ouverture.

_ **Salut** , elle s'exclame, **on peut se joindre à toi.**

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire sachant très bien de qui elle parle. Elles entrent toutes et Spencer ferment la porte derrière elle. Elles me rejoignent dans mon lit et elles m'enlacent pour me consoler.

_ **Ça va mieux ?** , demande Hanna en cherchant mon regard

Je lève la tête avec une petite moue au coin des lèvres.

_ **On dirait pas** , chuchote la blonde

_ **Tu dois passer à autre chose… je sais que c'est dur mais il le faut** , explique Spencer en passant sa main dans mon dos

_ **Je sais** , je dis en reniflant

Heureusement que c'est les vacances car je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force d'aller au lycée après ça !

_ **Viens avec nous on va te changer les idées** , annonce Emily

Elles me disent que c'est une surprise.

_ **On t'attend en bas… ne prend pas trop de temps** , dit joyeusement Hanna

Je me lève de manière un peu paresseuse et me prépare. Je troque mon jogging gris contre une jupe noir avec des collants noirs clairs et mon haut ample blanc contre un tee-shirt longue manche fine blanche à motif cœur. J'enfile mes bottes basses noirs et je les suis dehors.

Deux heures plus tard on revient de notre petite balade. J'ai passé un agréable moment en leur compagnie et ça m'a fait du bien de sortir.

_ **Merci pour tout les filles** , je dis à leur attention

_ **Mais c'est fait pour ça les amies** , réplique Hanna en m'enlaçant sur le pas de ma porte

_ **Surtout n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit** , poursuit Spencer

Je hoche la tête. On se salue puis je rentre chez moi et elles rentrent chez elles.

_ **Je suis là** , je m'exclame en fermant la porte derrière moi

Ma mère arrive de la cuisine.

_ **Alors ça va mieux ?** , elle me demande d'un air un peu inquiet

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

_ **Tu comptes enfin me dire ce qui n'allait pas** , me supplie-t-elle presque

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête en me dirigeant dans le salon. On s'installe côte à côte. Je dépose mon sac sur la table basse.

_ **Je suis tombée amoureuse** , je lâche en la regardant dans les yeux

Elle secoue légèrement la tête choquée.

_ **Je ne savais pas** , souffle-t-elle

Je pince les lèvres. Je ne vais pas lui dire toute l'histoire heureusement.

_ **Et il a déménagé en Californie** , je termine

Quand je prononce ces mots à voix hautes j'ai l'impression que ça ne vaut pas la peine que je m'apitoie sur mon sort comme je le fais actuellement. Mais je dois avouer que ce que je viens de dire n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

_ **Oh ma chérie** , miaule ma mère en m'enlaçant, **ceci est ton premier chagrin d'amour c'est normal de se sentir abandonné…**

Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger** , continue-t-elle en m'éloignant d'elle, **tu as tes amis… ta famille pour t'aider**.

Je l'a remercie en pinçant mes lèvres.

_ **Ça va passer avec le temps je te le promets mon cœur** , elle termine en posant en délicat baiser sur mon front

Mike, maman et moi sommes à table.

_ **On est allé au cinéma puis on a marché un peu en ville** , je réponds à la question de maman qui était ce que nous avons faits les filles et moi cet après-midi

Mike nous raconte ensuite son entraînement puis son après-midi avec papa. En effet, depuis moins d'un an papa et maman ont divorcé à cause de la liaison de papa avec une autre femme. Mike est encore très affecté mais il s'y fait petit à petit quant à moi je suis plutôt ravie car j'en avais marre de voir mon père trahir ma mère.

On termine le repas sur la discussion de la reprise des cours dans dix jours. Je passe en Junior cette année (correspond à la première en France). J'appréhende un peu la rentrée car je sais très bien que les cours de littérature anglaise seront différents sans Ezra. L'équipe éducatif aura du mal à le remplacer.

Je pars néanmoins me coucher sur une bonne note : je me sens mieux !

Un mois plus tard,

_ **Réponds je t'en prie !** , je murmure mon téléphone à l'oreille

Je me mange l'ongle du pouce en entendant les bips à l'autre bout du fil. Je tombe une nouvelle fois sur la messagerie. Je raccroche en lâchant un grognement agacé. Assise sur la cuvette fermée des WC, je secoue mon pied nerveusement. Je passe mes deux mains dans mes cheveux. Je tape encore une fois le même message que le précédent et que les cinq autres précédents : « Il faut qu'on parle c'est urgent ! ». Ça fait vingt bonnes minutes que je suis enfermée dans les toilettes du lycée.

J'essaie une nouvelle fois de l'appeler mais ça tombe encore sur messagerie. La situation me dépasse. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne daigne pas répondre à mes appels ou mes messages ou même mes e-mails. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, quand sa voix s'arrête pour annoncer le bip du commencement de l'enregistrement du message je lâche ou plutôt je crache littéralement ses quatre vérités :

_ **Écoute moi bien Ezra… j'ai essayé de t'appeler des millions et des millions de fois et je t'ai laissé des centaines de messages…**

Bon certes le nombre n'est pas réel mais quand même…

_ **Et tu sais quoi, j'ai compris… tu ne veux plus me parler… mais** **c'est** **à moi te dire une chose…**

Pour ce qui suit, je fais bien attention de détacher chaque mots que je prononce :

_ **Je ne veux plus jamais te voir c'est bien clair… je ne veux plus entendre parler de** **toi** **ne serait-ce qu'une fois… tu restes loin de ma vie et ne cherche** **même** **pas à me joindre…** **Jamais !**

Je ravale la larme qui menace de couler.

_ **Mais bon je vois que pour ça tu es déjà très doué** , je rajoute avec un brin d'ironie

J'inspire fortement sachant que ces mots, même s'ils m'ont l'air répétitifs, vont être les derniers qui sépareront notre relation à tout jamais.

_ **Adieu Ezra !** , je lâche dans un seul et même souffle

Je raccroche violemment et laisse coulé silencieusement mes larmes. Je regarde le plafond pour essayer de mon contenir de pleure plus fort. Je renifle et sors de la cabine sans oublié l'objet qui était posé juste à côté de la manette à chasse d'eau.

J'avance sans quitter mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je prends une grande inspiration et pose mon regard sur les deux barres bleues sur le bâtonnet. Je secoue l'objet en regardant le ciel comme pour faire partir l'indication que me donne ce bout de plastique.

Soudain, j'entends la cloche sonnée. À la hâte, je remets le bâton dans sa boîte et la glisse on fond de mon sac. J'essuie mes larmes du revers de la main et remets une touche de maquillage pour cacher mes yeux gonflés et rouges. Je sors des toilettes aussi rapidement que je suis rentrée et me dirige vers mon cours d'histoire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le déjeuner arrive à une vitesse incroyable. Je prends mon repas et rejoins les filles à notre table. Je m'installe. Elles sont en train de parler de vêtement.

_ **Aria j'adore ton haut** , s'exclame Hanna en pointant mon tee-shirt blanc à bande noire à longue manche

Je la remercie. Elle me demande où je l'ai trouvé et je lui explique l'emplacement du magasin. Nous sommes en automne bientôt en hiver alors les vêtements chauds sont de rigueur en ce moment. Je pose mon sac sur mes genoux et je commence à grignoter mon assiette. Je m'arrête subitement et je lâche :

_ **Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.**

Elles tournent leur tête vers moi et m'incitent à continuer du regard. Je regarde aux alentours et ajoute :

_ **Pas ici… c'est privé !**

Elles hochent la tête.

_ **Bien dans ce cas on se retrouve chez moi après les cours pour faire « nos devoirs » ensemble** , annonce Spencer en mimant les guillemets

Le repas se termine rapidement et nous rejoignons nos cours respectifs.

La dernière sonnerie retentit enfin. J'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que je pars chez Spencer pour réviser avec les filles. Elle acquiesce. Je monte dans ma voiture et engage la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me gare devant la maison de Spencer. Les filles sont déjà là et m'attendent à l'intérieur d'après Mélissa, la sœur de Spencer.

Je monte les escaliers et entre dans la chambre de mon amie en fermant la porte au passage.

_ **Alors de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ?** , demande à la hâte Emily

Je les rejoins assises sur le lit. Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de la boite rose et blanche. Une fois trouvée, je prends une grande inspiration et la sors de mon sac. Elles écarquillent immédiatement les yeux en la voyant.

_ **Aria…** , chuchote Spencer

Je la tends au centre de notre petit cercle. Emily me la prend des mains.

_ **Tu l'as fais ?** , demande d'une petite fois cette dernière

Je ne peux rien dire. Je reste bouche-bée. Elles se regardent et Hanna incite Emily à ouvrir la boîte. Ce qu'elle fait. Elle prend le petit bâtonnet et pince les lèvres avant de le retourner et voir le résultat. Aussitôt elle pose ses yeux sur moi en inspirant bruyamment.

_ **Alors ?** , murmure Hanna

Emily tend le bâton et Spencer et Hanna se rapproche pour voir le résultat.

_ **Oh mon Dieu Aria tu es…** , commence la blonde

_ **Enceinte oui** , je termine dans un murmure presque inaudible

Je sens leur regard sur moi alors je joue avec l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt.

_ **Tu comptes faire quoi ?** , demande Spencer pas sûre d'elle

Je hausse les épaules. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

_ **J'ai besoin de votre aide** , j'éclate dans un sanglot, **je ne sais pas quoi faire… comment réagir face à ça** , je continue en désignant le test de grossesse, **comment le dire à ma mère… si je dois le garder ou avorter je…**

Mes pleurs résonnent dans la chambre. Elles viennent me réconforter dans une longue et tendre étreinte que j'accepte volontiers.

_ **Écoute Aria… nous on sera toujours là pour toi quoi que tu décides mais c'est sûr que ta mère doit être au courant… tu dois le lui dire** , me réconforte Spencer, **elle pourra sûrement te conseiller mieux que nous.**

Je hoche la tête.

_ **Mais je ne suis pas prête à le lui dire** , je chuchote

_ **On comprend,** dit Spencer, **et si tu ne veux pas le lui dire maintenant prend au moins rendez-vous avec un médecin** , me propose-t-elle

_ **Elle a raison** , dit Emily d'une voix douce

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête en essuyant une larme.

_ **Ezra est au courant… enfin si c'est bien lui le père** , bégaie Hanna

Je renifle.

_ **Dès que j'ai su je l'ai appelé et envoyé des messages mais il ne m'a pas répondu… pas une seule fois** , je raconte, **alors je lui ai laissé un message disant que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.**

Elles hochent la tête. Emily glisse la boîte avec le test dans mon sac et revient m'enlacer.

_ **Merci encore les filles… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous** , j'avoue en sanglotant

Quelques jours ont passé depuis cette soirée chez Spencer. J'ai suivi le conseil de mes amies et j'ai pris un rendez-vous chez mon gynécologue. En ce moment même j'attends dans la salle d'attente. Elles ont proposé de m'accompagner mais j'ai préféré y venir seule car c'est à moi d'affronter la réalité.

_ **Mademoiselle Montgomery** , s'exclame le docteur à la porte de son cabinet

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon nom. Je me lève, serre la main du docteur et entre dans la pièce. Je m'installe en face d'elle.

_ **Alors que me vaut ce plaisir ?** , demande-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents

Si seulement c'était juste une visite de routine.

_ **J'ai fais un test de grossesse il y a quelques jours et il s'est avéré positif** , je dis avec la voix tremblante

Son sourire s'efface peu à peu. Elle me connaît depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et de plus elle est aussi le gynécologue de ma mère. Je sais qu'elle ne lui dira rien : le secret professionnel oblige mais je préfère ajouter :

_ **Ma mère n'est pas au courant et je veux l'annoncer moi-même une fois que je saurais à combien de semaine j'en suis et ce que je décide de faire.**

Elle hoche la tête compréhensive.

_ **Enlève ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement et allonge-toi sur la table qui est là** , dit-elle d'une voix calme en pointant l'objet

Je m'exécute. J'enlève d'abord mes bottes marron puis mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Je m'installe sur la table. Elle revient entre mes jambes et m'explique ce qu'elle va faire. J'essaie de me détendre le plus possible. Je relève mon tee-shirt marron pour qu'elle puisse appliquer le gel sur mon ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, à l'écran on peut distinguer une forme humaine bougée dans mon ventre. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant sa tête, ses petits bras et ses petites jambes.

_ **Vous en êtes à onze semaines exactement,** m'annonce-t-elle

Oh mon Dieu ! Onze semaines ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien remarqué.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me ré-installe en face d'elle. Elle me tend la photo de l'échographie. Pour ne pas la perdre je la range dans mon porte-feuille. Elle m'interroge :

_ **Quels ont été tes symptômes ?**

_ **Je me sentais étrange depuis quelques temps… c'est seulement ce mois-ci que j'ai découvert que j'avais du retard** , je réponds la voix tremblante

_ **Tu as fais un petit déni de grossesse** , annonce-t-elle d'une voix douce

Je grossis les yeux.

_ **Tu as sûrement dû avoir des soucis ces derniers mois et quand tu as enfin relâché la pression ton corps a réagi à ta grossesse** , elle m'explique, **ça arrive souvent.**

J'analyse tous ces mots et réfléchis à chaque syllabes qu'elle prononce. Je repense à ces derniers mois. Le départ d' Ezra, les jours qui suivent où j'étais une épave humaine et enfin quand j'ai enfin pu accepter la situation. C'est à ce moment là que les nausées sont apparues et que mes règles ne sont pas arrivées.

_ **Je vois** , j'acquiesce ce qu'elle vient de dire, **en revanche je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible… je prenais la pilule, celle que vous m'avez donné, tous les jours à la même heure et on se protégeait à chaque…**

Je réfléchis un instant. On ne se protégeait pas à chaque fois… je me rappelle des deux semaines avant qu'il m'annonce qu'il s'en va… on l'a fait sans préservatif.

_ **Mais je croyais que la pilule c'était à 99 %** , je murmure pour moi-même

_ **C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas à 100 %** , dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, **Aria je dois te dire que tu dois décider maintenant ce que tu veux faire car l'avortement est autorisé jusqu'à la fin du premier trimestre de grossesse c'est-à-dire avant la fin de la 12ème semaines** , m'annonce-t-elle d'une voix plate

Je relève subitement la tête. J'ai une semaine pour décider.

_ **Je vois…** , je chuchote

Elle me donne un tas de prospectus concernant l'avortement ainsi que la grossesse et l'accouchement. Je les prends et les glissent dans mon sac. Je la remercie et sors de son cabinet en la saluant.

Dès que j'arrive dans ma voiture, j'éclate en sanglot. Depuis que je sais que je suis enceinte je pleure beaucoup… Argh les hormones ! Je me calme et appel immédiatement Emily. On se donne rendez-vous au café « The Brew ». J'appelle les Hanna et Spencer pour leur prévenir puis je mets le contacte et me dirige directement vers notre point de rendez-vous.

Je suis installée dans le fond du café. Je suis arrivée il y a environ une dizaine de minutes. Dès que j'aperçois les filles je leur fais signe.

_ **Salut Aria !** , s'exclament-elles en cœur

_ **Salut** , je dis d'une petite voix

Elles s'installent et aussitôt une serveuse vient prendre nos commandes. Un café bien noir pour Spencer, un café au lait pour Emily, un cappuccino pour Hanna et un jus de fruit tropical pour moi.

_ **Dis-nous tout** , lâche Hanna en croisant ses bras sur la tables

_ **Je suis enceinte de onze semaines** , je dis tout bas de peur qu'on nous entend

Elles ouvrent la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je continue avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

_ **Je sais c'est délirant… j'ai fais un petit déni de grossesse apparemment…**

Je raconte ce que mon gynécologue m'a dit. Je leur explique comment s'est déroulé mon rendez-vous et enfin je sors les prospectus qu'elle m'a donné.

_ **J'ai seulement une semaine pour décider si je le garde ou non** , je termine juste au moment où la serveuse nous donne nos boissons

Je bois une grande gorgée pour hydrater ma gorge sèche après avoir parlé durant de longues minutes.

_ **Une semaine !** , s'exclame Hanna, **mais c'est court…**

Je hoche la tête.

_ **En effet… et tu comptes faire quoi du coup ?** , demande Emily

Je hausse les épaules. Je sursaute en pensant à la photo. Je la sors de mon porte-feuille et la tends à mes amies.

_ **Ooooh** , disent-elle en cœur

Elles s'émerveillent devant l'échographie. J'ai un léger sourire sur le visage.

_ **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est déjà grand comme ça** , s'exprime Hanna une main sur le cœur

_ **Moi non plus** , j'avoue en buvant une autre gorgée du mon jus de fruit

Spencer me redonne l'image. Je la regarde et m'attarde sur chaque détails. La forme de sa tête, de son nez, de son ventre rond… de ses tous petits pieds. Je caresse la photo du bout des doigts. C'est mon bébé ! Il est en ce moment même en moi, en train de grandir. Ma main rencontre mon ventre instinctivement. C'est une part de moi et d' Ezra, l'homme que j'aime malgré qu'il m'ait laissé seule. Comment je pourrais m'en séparé ? C'est trop tard… je l'aime déjà !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

J'entre dans ma maison avec une boule au ventre. Je pose mon sac dans le canapé et rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine.

_ **Salut** , je lui dis en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue

_ **Salut** , réplique-t-elle, **alors ta journée ?**

Je déglutis en pensant à la petite photo dans mon porte-feuille.

_ **Bien… je suis allée prendre à café avec les filles** , je réponds en l'aidant à éplucher les pommes de terre

Le silence s'installe tout doucement. Un silence non pesant.

_ **Où est Mike ?** , je demande au bout de quelques minutes

Elle met de l'eau à bouillir.

_ **Chez ton père… il revient demain** , elle répond en mettant les pommes de terre dans l'eau

Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié qu'il passait le week-end chez notre père. Je n'ai pas voulu y aller de 1) parce que je ne veux pas le voir pour l'instant et de 2) j'avais rendez-vous chez mon gynécologue et je préfère annoncer ma grossesse à maman avant lui.

D'ailleurs, il faut absolument que je lui dise maintenant. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'essaie de me lancer mais les mots restent coincés au fond de ma gorge. Ma mère mon embarras et demande instantanément ce qu'il se passe.

_ **Je… euh… je suis… je suis allée voir le docteur Lucas** , je bégaie

Elle sait très bien de qui je parle. Mes mains se mettent à trembler.

_ **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** , demande-t-elle inquiète en prenant mes mains dans les siennes

Je me mets à pleurer. J'ai tellement peur de la décevoir. Je ne veux pas être un poids dans sa vie… Elle me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler.

_ **Maman** , je chuchote

Elle se sépare de moi et frotte les bras de haut en bas. Dans ses yeux je vois de l'inquiétude.

_ **Je suis enceinte** , je dis dans un seul et même souffle

Je mords ma lèvre comme pour me punir en baissant les yeux au sol. J'attends une réaction de sa part mais je n'entends rien. Elle ne bouge pas. Je lève la tête et je la vois littéralement en état de choque.

_ **Maman** , je murmure

Elle secoue la tête. Elle réalise ce que je viens de dire et pose ses yeux sur mon ventre très peu arrondi puis y dépose sa main.

_ **Enceinte ?** , demande-t-elle incrédule

_ **Oui** , je souffle, **je suis désolée maman… on s'était protégé mais…**

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je n'ai pas la force d'expliquer. Je continue de pleurer.

_ **Je ne voulais pas te décevoir** , je sanglote

Par surprise, elle me prend dans ses bras.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie** , dit-elle d'une petite voix

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si… gentille ? Est-ce le bon mot ? Je sèche mes larmes. Elle cherche mon regard.

_ **La pilule n'a pas fonctionné… je comprends… C'est comme ça que ton père et moi avons eu Mike** , m'avoue-t-elle

J'écarquille les yeux. Elle hoche la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

_ **Je ne savais pas** , je chuchote surprise

Elle hausse les épaules.

_ **Est-ce que tu l'as dis au père ?** , me demande-t-elle d'une voix calme

On s'assoit à table et je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes du lycée. Elle m'écoute attentivement.

_ **Maintenant c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire. Tu dois te demander si tu es prête à être maman ou non. Sache que toi seule doit prendre la décision. Quoi que tu décides moi je serai toujours là.**

Je hoche la tête. Elle me demande comment s'est déroulé mon rendez-vous et je lui raconte tout. Je lui montre même les prospectus et l'échographie.

_ **Mais tu es à combien de semaine Aria ?** , me demande-t-elle en découvrant la grandeur du bébé

_ **Onze** , je réponds dans un murmure

Elle relève la tête et croise mon regard.

_ **Wow ! Comment ça se fait ? Tu n'as pas eu de nausées matinale ? Tu agissais, mangeais normalement… Comment se peut-il qu'on ait rien remarqué ?** , s'interroge-t-elle

Je hausse les épaules.

_ **Chaque grossesse est différente** , je dis

Elle acquiesce rapidement.

_ **Tu as seulement une semaine pour te décider** , remarque-t-elle

_ **Je sais… mais…**

Elle croise mon regard et m'incite à continuer.

_ **Je pense savoir ce que je veux** , je termine en portant attention à la photo

_ **Tu veux le garder ?** , devine-t-elle

Je hoche la tête en me pinçant les lèvres.

_ **Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur de pas réussir à subvenir à ses besoins. Je sais ce dont un bébé à besoin et je n'ai pas les moyens pour les lui donner…**

Ma m ère ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je la stoppe d'un geste de la main.

_ **… Je sais que tu es là mais je ne pourrais pas tout le temps compter sur toi… C'est MON bébé donc c'est ma responsabilité** , je termine

Elle sourit franchement. Je la regarde incrédule.

_ **Tu agis déjà comme une future maman responsable** , me complimente-elle

Je souris à mon tour contente de ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas… on trouvera un moyen** , me rassure-t-elle

Ce soir, je me couche rassurée et sereine. Ma mère a accepté ma grossesse. Je peux garder mon bébé. C'est sûr qu'au début se sera difficile mais je sens que je pourrais m'en sortir.

Je sors de ma voiture et lisse le bas de ma robe noir à motif jaune. Je réajuste ma veste noire et me dirige directement vers mon casier. Je salue quelques personnes que je connais au passage. Je compose mon code et prends mon classeur pour mon cours de mathématiques. Emily me salue suivit de Spencer et Hanna.

_ **Salut les filles** , je dis en souriant

_ **Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme** , constate Hanna

_ **Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère quand on t'a quitté ?** , demande hâtivement Spencer

Je souris et réponds bien. Elles veulent forcément savoir tous les détails. On s'installe à une table dehors loin de tout pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre et je leur raconte tout.

_ **Par contre mon père n'a pas très bien réagi… mais bon je m'y attendais… il a été très déçu. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il s'y fera mais honnêtement je m'en moque. Après tout ce qu'il a fait à maman j'ai encore du mal à lui pardonner.**

_ **Et pour Mike ?** , demande Emily en buvant une gorgée de son café

_ **Il a tout de suite voulu savoir qui était le père…**

_ **Et tu leur as dit quoi ?** , demande Spencer sur le qui vive

_ **Évidemment je ne leur ai pas dit la vérité pour vous savez qui… j'ai juste dit qu'il a déménagé ce qui est vrai… à moitié** , j'ajoute

Elles hochent la tête.

_ **Bref, Mike n'est pas pas déçu il est même… content. Pour lui c'est comme avoir un petit frère** , j'explique

_ **Tu as au moins ta mère et ton frère de ton côté** , remarque Hanna

J'acquiesce en souriant.

_ **Il faut juste que j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour subvenir aux besoins du petit** , je dis les yeux dans le vide

Spencer me caresse de manière rassurante la main et me dit :

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas… tu vas bien trouver.**

La cloche sonne et nous nous dirigeons à nos cours respectifs. Hanna en langue étrangère, Spencer en biologie et Emily et moi en mathématiques.

* * *

Voici le troisième chapitre ! N'hésite pas à mettre des petites reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir :)

#LDREAM


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je suis à 38 semaines depuis deux jours. Ce qui équivaut à la fin du neuvième mois. Je sors en ce moment même de mon rendez-vous chez l'anesthésiste et mon gynécologue. Tout se passe très bien. Mon fils va très bien et est en bonne santé.

Je monte dans ma chambre pour finir mes cours. J'ai préféré faire cours à domicile le temps de grossesse. J'ai commencé à partir du quatrième mois. Et je me sens mieux comme ça, surtout que j'avais des contractions très souvent dans la journée. Et oui, les nausées je n'en ai pas eu par contre les contractions précoces oui.

Le week-end dernier on a aménagé ma chambre pour accueillir le bébé. Et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. J'ai mon espace et lui son espace. Demain, maman et moi allons acheté des vêtements. J'ai besoin de grenouillère et de body et pourquoi pas quelques petits jeux.

J'ai trouvé du travaille il y a peu. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle et de la préparation des repas au « The Brew », le café / resto de la ville. Pour l'instant, je suis en congé de maternité mais je reprendrais après la naissance.

Tout se passe bien pour nous en ce moment. Ezra ne pas contacté et cela me va. J'ai enfin pu lui faire mes adieux. Mon père et moi on s'est réconcilié en quelque sorte. Étant donné que je vois ma mère heureuse, maintenant, je me suis autorisée à lui pardonner. Et quant à lui, il accepte de plus en plus la venue de mon fils surtout quand il voit les vêtements de bébé et tous ces objets comme la table à langer, le berceau…

Les filles viennent me voir très souvent. Elles passent du temps avec moi et on fait nos devoirs ensemble. Au début, je pensais ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir avec les cours à domicile mais en fait si. Je reprends le lycée à la rentrée de l'année prochaine.

Des coups à la porte me tire de mes révision. C'est les filles. Je me lève avec un peu de difficulté pour les accueillir comme il se doit. J'arrange bien ma tunique noir avec la ceinture mauve qui entoure mon ventre.

_ **Et bien tu deviens de plus en plus grosse toi !** , s'exclame en rigolant Hanna

_ **Et oui… c'est bientôt la fin c'est pour ça** , je réplique tout en rigolant

On s'installe sur mon lit. Comme à chaque fois elles regardent les affaires pour bébé disposé dans ma chambre à la recherche de la moindre nouveauté. Malheureusement pour elles il n'y a rien aujourd'hui en revanche demain il y en aura.

On discute de tout et de rien. Elles me racontent les derniers potins du lycée puis nous nous mettons à nos devoirs.

Deux semaines plus tard,

Une douleur me tord le bas du ventre. Je m'assis dans mon lit toute en sueur. Mon pyjama gris me colle à la peau. Il est aussi trempé.

_ **Maman !** , je crie

Ma mère arrive en courant de sa chambre. Je regarde l'heure : 3h du matin. Je respire comme on me l'a montré aux cours d'accouchement.

_ **Il arrive ?!,** s'écrit ma mère

_ **Oui** , je souffle

Elle m'aide à me sortir de mon lit. Mike arrive derrière elle et prend les deux valises qu'on a préparé une semaine plus tôt. Ma mère m'aide à descendre les escaliers et m'installe dans la voiture. Mike se place à côté de moi et m'aide à respirer en me tenant fermement la main. Maman prévient mon père en démarrant la voiture.

On arrive à la maternité. Ça a été les vingts minutes les plus longue de toute ma vie. Une sage-femme me prend en charge et m'emmène dans une salle. Je hurle de douleur.

_ **Maman** , je crie

Elle m'accompagne. Les garçons sont obligés d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Je m'allonge dans le lit et la sage-femme se prépare à m'examiner.

_ **Quand avez-vous perdu les eaux ?** , me demande cette dernière en mettant son gant

Je regarde ma mère essoufflée. Je secoue la tête.

_ **Elle n'a pas perdu les eaux** , explique ma mère

Je vois la sage-femme écarquillée les yeux.

_ **Et bien apparemment si puisqu'il arrive…**

En deux en trois mouvements je suis conduite en salle d'accouchement. J'ai l'impression que la douleur coupe ou plutôt déchire mon corps en deux. Je m'agrippe fortement à la main de ma mère qui ne se plaint pas.

_ **Bien madame… il va falloir pousser à la prochaine contraction d'accord ?** , s'exclame la femme en rose

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je prends un grande inspiration et pousse de toute mes forces quand je sens la contractions. À côté de moi ma mère m'encourage.

_ **Allez Aria… encore… encore** , me dit-elle

Je relâche quand la femme me le demande. Je suis essoufflée et épuisée.

_ **Encore une fois madame** , reprend la sage-femme

Je pousse une nouvelle fois de toute mes forces. Ça fait mal… très mal ! Je sens la sueur sur mon front, dans mon cou… partout. À bout de force je relâche et m'écrase contre le dossier.

_ **J'en peux plus !** , je dis d'une petite voix à peine audible

_ **Encore une dernière poussée et vous aurez votre bébé dans vos bras** , m'annonce la femme en rose

Je relève la tête vers ma mère qui continue de m'encourager. Je secoue la tête épuisée.

_ **Écoute Aria… tu as attendu neuf mois pour le voir et il te reste juste quelques secondes pour y arriver alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de pousser** , me crie-t-elle gentiment dessus

Je hoche la tête en pleurant. Neuf mois c'est long ! Et je veux voir mon fils.

Je prends une grande bouffée air et je pousse. _Je vais le voir !_ Je répète cette phrase dans la tête. Je pousse avec rage.

_ **Aahhh !** , je hurle à m'en brûler les cordes vocales

Je retombe à bout de souffle sur l'oreiller. J'entends un cri mais pas n'importe lequel. Seul celui qu'un nouveau né peut donné. Je lève les yeux et je vois la sage-femme qui porte un petit être. Elle l'emmène pour le nettoyer et faire tous les tests. Je dois une nouvelle fois poussée pour expulser le placenta. En quelques minutes s'est fait.

J'attends patiemment mon fils. Elle arrive avec mon bébé et me le tend.

_ **Voilà votre petit garçon** , me dit-elle

Je le prends délicatement et il arrive immédiatement de pleurer dans mes bras. Il me regarde.

_ **Bonjour toi** , je dis émue

Les larmes aux yeux je regarde ma mère qui semble être fière de moi. Elle caresse une de ses joues.

_ **Il est magnifique** , souffle-t-elle, **tu as fais du bon travail**

_ **C'est vrai** , affirme la sage-femme

Je souris et je leur remercie.

Mon fils est né le 2 avril 2015 à 4h05 du matin. Il mesure 51, 5 cm et pèse 2,980 kg. Il est en très bonne santé.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos vues et vos reviews ! Je poste ce chapitre avant mes épreuves et je vous revois après**

 **Bisounourses**

 **LDREAM**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

J'entre dans ma classe et je m'installe à ma table à l'avant-dernière ligne de la classe. Je sors mes stylos de mon sac. Je porte un robe m'arrivant à mi-cuisse, le bas est noir et le haut couleur taupe avec des motifs divers noirs et rouges. Je me suis attachée les cheveux en demie-queue et je chausse l'une de mes chaussures à talon préféré noires.

_ **Salut** , me dit Hanna derrière moi

Je la salue aussi. Elle s'installe juste à côté de moi, à ma gauche. Puis Spencer et Emily arrive et elles s'installent aussi. Spencer devant moi et Emily à ma droite.

_ **Alors ton week-end ?** , demande Spencer en saluant Hanna

_ **Fatiguant !** **Jayden** **était malade et n'a presque pas dormi** , je dis plaçant une main sur mon visage.

Elles compatissent avec moi.

_ **Ses dents sont en train de pousser** , j'ajoute

_ **Ah !** , s'exclament-elles en cœur

On parle de Jayden jusqu'à ce que la directrice interrompt toute conversation dans la pièce. Cela fait deux semaines qu'on est rentrée et cela fait également deux semaines qu'elle nous dit qu'elle a une surprise pour nous.

_ **Bonjour les enfants !** , s'écrit-elle d'une grande joie

On s'installe tous à nos place.

_ **Comme je vous ai déjà annoncé il y a plusieurs jours j'ai une surprise pour vous !** , continue-t-elle avec un grand sourire

_ **Deux semaines pour être exact** e, ironise Hanna

_ **Mademoiselle Marin !** , la réprimande la directrice

_ **Pardon madame** , s'excuse Hanna

La directrice s'éclaircit la gorge puis reprend :

_ **Donc voilà… madame Thomas a pris sa retraite et donc nous avons un remplaçant…**

J'aimais bien madame Thomas. Elle était un bon professeur de littérature anglaise. C'est dommage que je ne l'ai vu que pendant quelques mois. Je vais beaucoup la regretter.

_ **Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir votre nouveau professeur de littérature anglaise !** , s'exclame-t-elle avec un mouvement vers la porte

Tous se lèvent pour voir ce fameux professeur. Je fais de même car ma petite taille m' handicape. J'entends des cris d'exclamation, de surprise et de joie dans la salle de classe. Je me hausse sur la point des pieds et ce que j'entre-vois me glace le sang. Il s'avance avec un grand sourire vers le bureau de madame Thomas… ou plutôt SON bureau.

_ **Bonjour à tous** , nous salue-t-il

Les filles se retournent pour voir mon expression. Je me fais de marbre.

_ **Monsieur Fitz vous nous avez manqué** , s'exclame Mona avec un grand sourire enjôleur

Je serre la mâchoire et je m'assois. Les filles font de même. Tout comme les autres. Il fait le tour de la salle de l'œil et me voit. Je lui lance un regard noir et il baisse le regard immédiatement. Vêtu d'un costume gris avec sa chemise blanche il s'installe derrière son bureau.

La directrice nous laisse avec lui. Certains ont beaucoup de questions. Concentrée sur mon classeur, j'entends des « _Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? C'était comment la Californie ?_ ». Je ne veux pas croiser son regard une nouvelle fois.

L'heure passe extrêmement lentement. Et dès que ça sonne je me précipite à la sortie de derrière tandis que les autres vont le saluer en main propre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il revient pointer son nez à Rosewood. Je croyais qu'il était parti pour de bon ! Je m'étais faite à l'idée et je m'en réjouissais. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi là ? Je vivais bien moi avec Evan ! Je cours aux toilettes et m'y enferme pour laisser couler mes larmes. Je m'étonne moi-même… ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas pleuré… ou plutôt depuis mon accouchement… et là les première larmes qui coulent depuis c'est pour _lui_ !

Je ressaisie en entendant la porte claquée.

_ **Aria… tu es là ?** , demande une voix intriguée que je reconnais

_ **Oui** , je dis en essuyant mes larmes

Je sors de la cabine et rafraîchis mon visage avec de l'eau. Emily s'avance et me console en frottant mon dos de haut en bas. Je renifle.

_ **Ça va allé ?** , me demande-t-elle pas très sûre d'elle

Je hausse les épaules en regardant mon reflet.

_ **C'est juste que je croyais ne plus jamais le revoir** , j'avoue

_ **On comprend tu sais…** , dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, **tu viens on va déjeuner ?**

Je la suis jusqu'au réfectoire où se trouve Hanna et Spencer à une table.

_ **Alors ?** , demande Hanna en me voyant arriver

Je vois du coin de l'œil Emily et fait non de la tête. On s'assoit toutes les deux. Je sors mon sandwich de mon sac.

_ **Ça va mieux ?** , me chuchote Spencer

_ **Il faut bien… je vais faire avec de toute façon…** , je dis après avoir avalé une bouchée

_ **Tu n'as pas tellement le choix** , réplique la blonde

_ **Hanna !** , la réprimande Emily et Spencer

_ **Non elle a raison…** , je souffle

Elles tournent leur tête vers moi.

_ **Je vais l'éviter au mieux** , je dis en buvant une gorgée d'eau

_ **Et bien se sera difficile parce qu'il vient ici** , annonce Hanna en regardant par dessus mon épaule

Je bois de travers et m'étouffe presque. Emily tape un peu dans mon dos.

_ **Bonjour les filles** , dit une voix juste à côté de moi

Je déglutis quand je sens son parfum envahir mes narines.

_ **Bonjour Monsieur Fitz** , s'exclame Spencer

J'ai toujours les yeux rivés sur mon pain tandis que les filles le regardent. Je sens de la gêne qui émane de lui. _Bien fait pour lui !_ , me dit une voix intérieure.

_ **Aria… est-ce que je peux te parler une minute s'il te plaît ?** , il me demande d'une voix plate

A la seconde où il termine sa phrase je lève la tête vers lui et plisse les yeux.

_ **Je suis occupée là** , je dis d'une voix froide

Il a un mouvement de recule surpris par mon ton.

_ **Dans ce cas quand tu auras le temps** , poursuit-il

_ **Non** , je réplique sèchement, **je serai aussi occupée !**

Ma voix se fait dure. Il se pince les lèvres en une ligne droite.

_ **Bien** , dit-il en faisant le tour de la table des yeux, gêné par la tournure de la conversation

Les filles évitent son regard.

_ **Dans ce cas bon appétit les filles** , nous souhaite-t-il avant de parti

_ **Merci monsieur Fitz** , disent-elle en cœur

On continue de manger comme si je rien était malgré le silence qui règne dorénavant à notre table. Le repas touche à sa fin. On se dirige à notre cours commun : arts plastiques et musique.

* * *

 **Mes partiels sont terminés enfin ! Je suis trop contente d'être enfin en vacances ! :)**

 **LDREAM**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Cela fait deux semaines maintenant qu' Ezra a repointé le bout de son nez à Rosewood et cela fait également deux jours que je l'évite comme la peste. Bien que j'ai de nombreuses fois par semaine cours avec lui. Je reste une bonne élève. Je participe et me tais quant il faut mais je reste également impassible face à lui.

_ **Aria ?** , une voix me tire de ma rêverie

Je tourne la tête brusquement vers cette voix grave. C'est Jefferson, le gérant du café.

_ **Je crois que cette assiette est bien propre maintenant !** , s'exclame-t-il d'un ton ironique en fixant l'objet dans mes mains

Je suis son regard. En effet, cela doit faire cinq bonnes minutes que je nettoie cette pauvre assiette.

_ **Pardon** , je dis un sourire aux lèvres

_ **Ce n'est rien ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?** , me demande-t-il inquiet

Jefferson a été d'une grande aide durant ma grossesse en acceptant de me prendre comme plongeuse. Grâce à lui j'ai un salaire et je peux offrir tout ce qui faut à mon fils. Petit à petit il est devenu plus que mon patron et mon sauveur, il est devenu mon ami.

_ **Si tout va bien j'étais juste… en train de rêver… désolé ça n'arrivera plus promis** , je réponds en continuant mon travail

_ **Bon si tu le dis** , réplique-t-il en s'en allant, **au fait demain pas la peine de venir.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui et constate qu'il est à la porte.

_ **Pourquoi ?** , je demande confuse

Je travaille toujours le samedi alors pourquoi pas demain ?

_ **Disons que je te laisse une journée de repos** , il répond en haussant les épaules

Je le remercie d'un grand sourire.

_ **Par contre j'aimerais avoir plus de photos de ton petit** , dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil

Ça je peux faire ! Je lui promets puis il s'en va.

Je termine le travaille à 19h exactement. Madame Peterson reprend la relève. Une grande femme, blonde aux yeux verts, d'une trentaine d'année qui travaille ici depuis qu'elle a 18 ans. Elle a accepté de faire à mi-temps pour me permettre de travailler aussi. Elle est juste adorable !

_ **A demain ma petite Aria !** , s'exclame-t-elle toute souriante

On a parlé un peu avant que je ne parte définitivement. Je passe au vestiaire et enlève mon tablier. Je mets ma veste sans manche kaki sur mon tee-shirt blanc à longue manche. Je lisse correctement jupe noir et vérifie mon collant noir. Une fois fait, je prends mon sac puis sors par la porte de devant. Je le regrette aussitôt quand je vois Ezra assis au bar. Bon, il ne m'a pas vu. Je décide de faire demi-tour et de passer par la porte de derrière.

_ **Aria ?** , s'interroge une voix que je reconnais trop bien dans mon dos

Je lui fais face et lui adresse un sourire forcé. Il est habillé simplement et très décontracté. Un jean noir, un débardeur blanc et une chemise bleue ouverte.

_ **Monsieur Fitz !** , je m'exclame faussement contente de le trouver ici

_ **Pas de ça entre nous Aria… tu le sais bien** , le dit-il une fois arrivé à ma hauteur

Je perds immédiatement mon sourire et recule de quelques pas de lui.

_ **Au revoir monsieur Fitz** , je dis sèchement

Je sors à toute vitesse du café et me dirige vers ma voiture.

_ **Aria !** , m'appelle une voix dans mon dos

Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore !

J'ouvre ma portière.

_ **S'il te plaît Aria laisse-moi t'expliquer** , me dit-il en refermant ma portière

Je souffle bruyamment. Pourquoi pas ? Même si je sais qu'après je serai deux fois plus remontée contre lui. Je me tourne et lui fais signe de la main de parler. Il souffle de soulagement.

_ **Je voudrais m'ex…** , commence-t-il

Je lève la main pour le couper.

_ **Si c'est pour t'excuser ce n'est** **même** **pas la peine… je ne veux pas de tes excuses à deux balles !**

Il se mord la lèvre et je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder. Ses lèvres qui autrefois me faisaient vibrer de plaisir. Je secoue la tête et relève la tête à la hauteur de ses yeux. Je le vois qui sourie en coin. Je lève un sourcil en l'incitant à reprendre.

_ **Écoute, je devais partir… je devais arrêter ce qu'il y avait entre nous…**

_ **Je sais… tu me l'as déjà dis et j'ai parfaitement compris** , je le coupe

_ **Je veux juste que ce soit clair** , réplique-t-il

_ **Ben c'est clair !** , je m'emporte, **j'étais bien sans toi… je vivais ma vie et j'étais heureuse avant que tu ne débarques et maintenant tu vas tout gâcher !**

_ **Je comprends et je suis dé…**

Il s'arrête quand je lui lance un regard noir.

_ **Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu es revenu** , je demande d'une voix plate

_ **Parce que… parce que je regrette d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fais** , avoue-t-il

_ **Q-Quoi ?** , je hurle, **tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ?**

Il secoue la tête lentement. Des larmes commencent à menacer de couler mais j'arrive à les retenir.

_ **Je t'aime Aria et plus que tout au monde… Et je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme je l'ai fais… j'ai d'abord pensé au danger que cela pouvait provoqué… à mon travail, avec ta famille et le reste mais je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à nos sentiments… à comment ça pouvait nous détruire car oui cette année loin de toi m'a détruit Aria et je m'en veux énormément.**

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je me mords les lèvres.

_ **Si c'est vrai ce que tu dis alors… pourquoi tu n'as pas une seule fois répondu à mes appels, à mes messages et à mes mails… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais recontacté… pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ?** , je boue à l'intérieur

Il se frotte la nuque, gêné.

_ **Je n'en avais pas le courage** , chuchote-t-il

Je recule d'un petit pas et je sens mon dos touché ma voiture.

_ **Pas le courage ?** , je répète incrédule

Il se pince les lèvres.

_ **Je me disais que c'était mieux comme ça pour nous deux et je ne devais pas revenir pour notre bien** **mais à force c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de revenir au près de toi** , m'explique-t-il

Je me mords les lèvres. Je retiens mes larmes. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui ! Ou du moins j'essaie le plus possible jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre ma bouche :

_ **Et bien à cause de ça** , je renifle, **tu as gâché la vie de plus de deux personnes.**

Il me regarde incrédule et complètement perdu. J'essuie mes larmes et monte à bord de ma voiture. Je démarre et conduis jusqu'à chez moi en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

J'arrive devant chez moi quelques minutes plus tard. Je me gare et prends on téléphone. J'envoie un message aux filles pour leur dire qu'il faut que je leur parle. Elles me réponds presque systématiquement et en même temps. On s'organise et au final on se retrouve chez Emily, elle est seule ce soir, à 20h.

Je sèche mes larmes et me rends présentable pour affronter ma mère. Je rentre chez moi en annonçant que je suis arrivée.

_ **Pourquoi tu es en retard ce soir ?** , me demande ma mère en descendant des escaliers avec Jayden dans les bras

Je tends les bras vers mon fils et le prends contre mon cœur. Je le berce et parle un peu avec lui.

_ **J'ai travaillé plus puisque demain Jeff m'a donné ma journée** , j'explique

Elle acquiesce. Je lui dis que je vais chez Emily dans quelques minutes. Elle hoche la tête et me prépare mon assiette. Je profite de mon fils dans le canapé. Il a déjà 5 mois. Qu'est-ce qu'il grandi vite ! Il me fait des sourires et gazouille. J'ai envie de le manger tout cru. Je mange ses joues et quand je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux une évidence me frappe : il faut que je le dise à Ezra. C'est aussi son fils et il a le droit de savoir. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Et puis, pour Jayden aussi, il a le droit de connaître son père.

_ **Aria… ça va ?** , me demande ma mère près de moi

_ **Oui… je réfléchissais** , je dis en me secouant la tête

Je pars en direction de la cuisine, m'installe et mange tandis que Jayden reste dans mes bras. J'ai encore les yeux dans le vague et ma mère le remarque.

_ **Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Aria.**

Je lève la tête vers elle.

_ **Si un jour son père revenait en ville est-ce que tu penses que je devrais lui dire ?** , je demande subitement

Je me surprends moi-même en demandant ça à ma mère. Elle aussi est surprise.

_ **Wow ! Euh je… je ne… m'attendais pas à ça !** , s'exclame-t-elle, **et bien c'est à toi de décider je crois**

_ **Oui mais c'est mieux s'il le sait pas vrai ?** , je continue de lui demander

Elle réfléchis un instant.

_ **Je dirai oui. Jayden à le droit de connaître son père tout comme lui à le droit de savoir qu'il a un fils** , annonce-t-elle, **le père de Jayden est revenue c'est ça ?**

_ **Quoi ?** , je demande trop rapidement, **non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

_ **Et bien je sais pas tu me poses soudain des questions sur…** , elle fait un geste de la main dans l'air autour de nous, **alors je suppose qu'il est revenu. Ce n'est pas le cas ?**

Je n'ai pas trop mentir à mère depuis ce qui s'est passé avec mon père mais là je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire qu' Ezra, mon professeur de littérature anglaise, est le père de Jayden et l'homme que j'aime car oui il faut se l'avouer je l'aime toujours.

_ **Non** , je réponds fermement pour paraître crédible

Elle ne semble pas me croire. Évident mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui demandé ça à mon tour ? Je suis une pure idiote !

_ Écoute **ma chérie… quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour toi tu le sais ça…**

Je hoche la tête.

_ **Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Je peux tout entendre…**

Je déglutis discrètement. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Dans son regard j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose pourtant j'ai déjà « avoué » qui était le père de Jayden. Bon certes, ce n'était pas la vérité ! J'ai inventé une histoire avec un mec qui n'existe pas juste pour taire les questions de ma mère.

_ **Merci maman !** , je réponds simplement en finissant mon repas.

Il est 20h. J'ai déjà pris ma douche et je suis en pyjama. Un short à carreau noir, blanc et rouge, un tee-shirt corail avec écrit « Lazy Day » dessus. J'enfile des bottines noires et vérifie que Jayden dors bien confortablement dans son lit pas loin de mon lit à moi. Il est trop mignon avec sa grenouillère blanc à rayure noir et la petite moustache ! Je prends vite une photo. J'emmène le talkie-walkie et descends les escaliers. Je préviens ma mère, devant la télé avec Mike, que mon fils dors à point fermé et que je reviens dès qu'on a terminé.

_ **J'ai emmené le talkie-walkie et ma porte de chambre est ouverte** , je termine en sortant

Je me dirige directement vers la maison d' Emily.

_ **Salut les filles !** , je dis quand j'entre dans la chambre de mon amie

Elles sont déjà toute là.

_ **Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'aussi important ?** , demande hâtivement Hanna

Je m'assois sur le lit et lâche dans un souffle :

_ **J'ai parlé à Ezra.**

_ **Enfin !** , s'exclame Hanna en relâchant ses épaules

On la regarde toute avec des gros yeux.

 **_ Ben quoi ? Il fallait bien qu'elle l'affronte un jour ou l'autre !** , s'exclame-t-elle, **alors il a réagi comment pour Jayden ?**

_ **Il ne sait pas encore pour Jayden** , je dis d'une petite voix

_ **Ah !** , disent-elle en cœur

_ **Ben alors de quoi avez-vous parlé ?** , demande Emily

Je leur explique toute la scène et la conversation en détail sans rien omettre. À la fin de mon monologue, elles ont la bouche ouverte.

_ **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est dis ça** , dit Spencer après plusieurs minutes de silence

_ **Moi non plus** , on dit Emily, Hanna et moi en cœur

_ **Il t'aime vraiment** , constate Hanna

Les filles hochent la tête les yeux dans le vide, sûrement encore choquées par mon récit.

 **_ Toutes filles rêveraient d'avoir un mec comme Ezra à ses pieds et toi tu le laisses partir…**

_ **Je ne l'ai pas laissé partir… il m'a laissé** , je rectifie

_ **C'est pas faut… mais là il revient vers toi pourquoi tu ne réessaies pas ?** , continue Hanna

Je regarde le plafond et je réfléchis un instant.

_ **Maintenant il y a Jayden qui est impliqué… et imagine comment ma mère réagirait si elle découvrait qu'Ezra est son père… il est à nouveau mon professeur et se sera difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit doré** **n** **avant** , j'explique

_ **Elle a raison Hanna** , déclare Spencer

Hanna souffle bruyamment et se lève.

_ **Tu ne crois pas que ça vaut la peine ! Il est revenu pour toi Aria et il a dit qu'il t'aimait plus que tout…**

_ **Oui mais il pourrait allé en prison** , je la coupe

Elle se renfrogne et revient s'asseoir à nos côtés.

_ **J'avais oublié ce détail** , avoue-t-elle avec une petite moue

Spencer me touche le genou.

_ **Tout d'abord… il faut qu'il sache la vérité concernant…** , elle commence

_ **Jayden** , je termine

Spencer hoche la tête et je fais de même.

_ **Je le ferai… quand je serais prête** , j'annonce d'une voix dure

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous de l'histoire pour l'instant ? N'hésitez pas à lâcher des petites reviews :)**

 **LDREAM**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela fait une semaine que je m'entraîne pour annoncer la nouvelle à Ezra. On est vendredi et il est bientôt temps que j'aille déposé Jayden à la crèche et que j'aille au lycée. Je suis devant le miroir depuis cinq minutes déjà.

_ **Écoute Ezra… quand je t'ai appelé** **il y a plusieurs moi c'était pour** **te dire quelque chose d'important… Non pas comme ça…**

Et je recommence d'une autre manière en triturant l'ourlet de ma veste noire. Je porte une petite robe bleu mi-cuisse et des bottines à talons en cuire.

_ **On a un fils !**

Je souffle d'exaspération. J'installe Jayden dans son siège auto. Il porte un body blanc et bleu Winnie l'ourson avec un pantalon bleu clair imitation jean.

_ **Et oui mon garçon ce n'est pas facile d'annoncer à ton père que tu es là… mais ne t'inquiète maman va trouver un moyen pour que tu le rencontres enfin… je sais que c'est important pour ta vie future que tu connaisses ton père alors je vais essayer de lui annoncer le plus tôt possible…**

_ **Aria ?** , j'entends qu'on m'appelle

Je me tourne brusquement vers la voix. C'est ma mère qui est devant ma porte et qui me regarde incrédule.

_ **Maman !** , je m'exclame gênée, **je ne savais pas que tu étais là…**

Je me mords la lèvre. Elle marche vers moi lentement. J'ai le ventre qui tourne. Et si elle avait entendu tout ce que j'ai dis ?

_ **Tu es là depuis… longtemps ?** , je demande pas sûre de moi

Elle hoche la tête. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je stresse. Et si elle avait entendu que je parlais d 'Ezra ?

_ **Je me doutais bien que le père de Jayden était revenu en ville. Ça me déçoit que tu n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour me le dire franchement** , annonce-t-elle en mettant ses mains dans les poches avant de son jean bleu marine

Je baisse la tête d'un air désolé. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle.

_ **Tu ne me fais pas confiance**?, elle demande blessée

_ **Si !** , je réplique bien haut et fort, **bien sûr que je te fais confiance maman c'est juste que…**

_ **C'est juste que quoi Aria ?** , demande-t-elle calmement, **pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**

Comment dire à ma mère que le père de mon fils est l'un de mes profs bien que quand il a été conçu il n'était pas mon prof puisqu'il travaillait à l'université mais c'était quand même mon ancien professeur. Elle n'accepterait jamais ! Je trouve un mensonge aussi vite que possible :

_ **Et bien… je me disais que… je devais affronter ça seule alors… je me suis dis que je te le dirais… une fois que lui serait… au courant.**

Elle sourit légèrement et m'avoue qu'elle peut comprendre. Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'aime pas mentir à ma mère mais bon je n'ai pas le choix sur ce coup là. Elle croit toujours que c'est un mec de mon âge qui a dû déménager.

_ **Bon maman je vais être en retard si je en pars pas tout de suite** , je préviens

Elle hoche la tête et me dit de me dépêcher. Je prends mon sac ainsi que les affaires de Jayden sans oublié mon fils dans le siège auto.

_ **On en reparlera** , j'entends derrière moi quand je ferme la porte d'entrée

J'installe Jayden sur le socle côté passager. Je pose les affaires de mon fils sur devant son siège par terre. Il a juste un sac de jeu et un sac avec les couches, les biberons et autres… Je fais le tour de la voiture, attache ma ceinture et démarre le véhicule. Durant le trajet je joue, comme d'habitude, avec Jayden. Je parle avec lui, je joue avec ses mains tout en restant concentré sur la route.

J'arrive à la crèche même pas cinq minutes plus tard. La puéricultrice m'accueille comme chaque matin à l'entrée de l'établissement. Les murs sont tout blanc et le nom de la crèche est écrit en grosse lettre de couleurs différentes. Madame Desmot me salue et je fais de même en entrant dans le bâtiment avec mon fils dans un bras et ses affaires de l'autre. Je passe la grande porte qui donne directment à la grande salle de récréation, comme j'aime l'appeler. Sacha, une autre puéricultrice, d'environ 25 ans et brune de peau arrive à ma hauteur et m'aide en prenant les deux sacs.

_ **Merci** , je lui dis avant d'emmener Jayden à la salle des tous petits

Cette salle est seulement dédié aux bébés de trois à un an. Je lui fais de gros bisous, lui dis au-revoir et lui explique pourquoi je dois le laisser ici, comme tous les matins. Si je ne fais pas cela il pleure toute la journée.

_ **Je viens te chercher à 1** **6** **h** **30** **mon cœur** , je termine en l'embrassant sur la bouche

Sacha est revenue et me le prend. Je sors en faisant des signes à Jayden qui me regarde partir. Il fait sa petite moue triste comme à chaque fois que je pars loin de lui. J'essaie de ne pas me retourner. C'est dur de laisser son fils toute une journée.

Je m'installe pour mon premier cours : histoire. Contente d'être vendredi. C'est enfin le week-end. Ce soir je travaille jusqu'à 20h. Je règle mes heures avec madame Peterson. Et ce soir elle aimerait avoir sa soirée de libre. Normalement le samedi je travaille soit le matin de 8h à 12h ou sinon je fais le service du soir 18h-20h. Le café est habituellement ouvert jusqu'à 23h mais Jefferson ne me laisse que travailler jusqu'à 20h grand maximum. Dans un sens je suis bien heureuse car je peux toujours profiter de mon fils.

_ **Bonjour tout le monde** , nous salue chaleureusement monsieur Henderson

Il commence son cours sur la guerre froide. Les filles ne font pas histoire avec moi. C'est vraiment dommage car je m'ennuie toujours en histoire. Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas c'est juste que… et bien c'est toujours répétitif ce que raconte les professeurs d'histoire. J'ai l'impression d'entendre la même chanson à cours.

Je regarde un peu partout mais reste un petit attentive quand même pour ne pas perdre le fil. Je fais le tour de la classe du regard et je m'arrête à la porte. Je vois Ezra discuté avec la directrice. Je déglutis. Seule elle et l'infirmière connaissent la raison pour laquelle j'ai fais des cours à domicile pendant toute l'année dernière. Personne dans le lycée à part les filles et ces deux femmes – et mon frère – connaît que j'ai un enfant. L'excuse que j'ai donné c'est que j'avais attrapé une maladie et que je ne pouvais pas sortir de mon lit. Je sais c'est complètement immature de ma part mais je ne pouvais pas affronter le regard des autres sur moi et surtout j'avais peur que l'un d'entre eux découvrent la vérité à propos d' Ezra surtout que Mona et Noël avaient des doutes.

J'espère qu'elle n'aie pas en train de le lui dire. C'est à moi de la faire ! Même si j'ai dû mal. Soudain Ezra croise mon regard. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux et il fait de même. Je me rappelle de notre discussion devant ma voiture et depuis on ne s'est pas du tout reparlé. Pas d'appels ni de messages. J'avais besoin d'espace… beaucoup d'espace. Je devais réfléchir à nous et surtout à Jayden.

Je me souviens également du jour où j'ai voulu changé de classe de littérature anglaise pour ne pas être face à lui tous les jours. C'était quelques jours après son retour. C'était comme la toute première fois où j'avais fait cette demande quand on voulait rester loin de l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et parce que c'était difficile d'être dans la même pièce à l'époque. Elle a été refusée comme la première fois. Je suis entrée sans lui adresser un regard, je lui ai donné la feuille et je suis allée m'installer.

Ou la fois où j'étais arrivée en retard et que la directrice avait failli révélé l'existence de Jayden devant tout le monde.

 _J'allais rapidement à l'accueille du lycée pour demander un billet de retard. Excuse : problème de réveille. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux ! La veille Jayden n'avait pas du tout dormi à cause de ses dents qui poussaient. Le matin était dur puisqu'on avait pas dormi tous les deux. Ensuite il n'a pas voulu que je le laisse à la crèche alors j'ai dû le calmer avant de partir car il était ingérable pour les puéricultrices. J'ai couru jusqu'à mon cours de littérature anglaise. J'ai toquée et la voix de la directrice m'a autorisé à entrer._

 __ **Excusez-moi de mon retard** , je dis en entrant et donnant le mot à la femme au centre de la pièce_

 _Ezra était adossé à son bureau. Il m'avait suivi du regard tout le long. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise devant tout le monde. La directrice a souris légèrement en voyant le mot._

 __ **Je vois ce n'est rien… votre mère a appelé… j'espère qu'il va bien** , avait-elle dit en tenant le mot à Ezra derrière elle_

 _J'ai crispé ma mâchoire de peur. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir les regards de tous sur moi en commençant par Ezra qui avait l'air intrigué. Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Je suis censée dire quoi moi maintenant ! Je gardais le regard sur elle et quand elle vit mon visage figé elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle s'est ressaisie et a dit le plus naturellement possible :_

 __ **Votre frère était malade, c'est ça ?**_

 _Je soupirais de soulagement._

 __ **Oui** , je dis d'une petite voix_

 _J'ai accompagné mes paroles d'un sourire rassuré. Je suis allée m'asseoir à ma place et elle a continué sa petite conférence._

J'ai vécu une réelle angoisse ce jour-là. Je relève la tête et regarde à la porte. Ils ne sont plus là. Je me concentre sur le cours de monsieur Henderson.

C'est enfin notre avant-dernière heure de cours de la semaine. Je me dirige vers la classe d' Ezra. Juste après j'ai langue étrangère et se sera là fin de la semaine. Le cours se passe étrangement vite ce qui me stresse énormément. Je dois tout lui dire ! Il le faut. J'ai décidé de le faire quand la cloche aura sonné.

_ **Ça va ?** , chuchote Emily à ma droite

Je hoche lentement la tête pas sûre de moi mais alors là pas du tout. Elle fait une petite moue.

_ **Je vais lui dire juste apr…** , je dis mais je suis coupée par la sonnerie

Je sursaute. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sonne juste à côté de mon oreille. Mes oreilles sifflent de douleur. Les filles s'avancent vers moi. Je ramasse lentement mes affaires. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

_ **C'est le moment c'est ça ?** , demande Hanna hésitante

Je hoche la tête en la relevant et croise le regard d'Ezra qui parle avec un élève. J'ai préféré le lui dire au lycée comme ça j'avais moyen de m'enfuir à tout moment. Les filles n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi disant que c'était son lieu de travail et donc pas le lieu pour parler de ça. Je suis bien évidemment d'accord mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je me sens plus rassurée de le faire ici.

_ **Bonne chance !** , me souhaitent-elle en passant leur main une à une sur mon bras

Elles s'en vont en même temps que le garçon avec Ezra. Je m'avance à pas régulier, le sac sur l'épaule gauche. J'arrive devant son bureau. Lui est derrière et me dévisage. Il a un pull rouge où l'on peut voir sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire au niveau du cou et un jean noir qui lui va très bien.

_ **Ezra** , je chuchote

_ **Tu as enfin décidé à me parler** , dit-il sèchement

Je souffle doucement. Déjà que je suis stressée il en rajoute un couche !

_ **Écoute j'avais besoin de temps… je devais réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dis** , je m'explique d'une voix plate

Il hoche la tête et me dit qu'il comprend.

_ **Je suis désolé** , lâche-t-il dans un souffle en me regardant dans les yeux

Je pince les lèvres. Je ne sais pas si son désoler évoque son ton juste avant ça ou tout le reste. Peut-être les deux.

_ **Il…** , je racle ma gorge sèche puis je reprends, **il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…**

Il ferme son sac puis me demande de continuer. Je cherche les bons mots. Je répète dans ma tête toutes les phrases que j'ai préparé d'avance.

_ **On a…** , je commence

J'inspire fortement pour me donner du courage.

_ **Ezra** , appelle une voix à la porte

On tourne tous les deux la tête vers cette tierce personne. C'est une jeune femme blonde aux yeux foncé. J'en déduis qu'elle teint ses cheveux en voyant ses racines noires.

_ **Oui ?** , dit Ezra en face de moi

Je me dégonfle.

_ **Je vais vous laissez** , je dis en marchant vers la porte

Je ne laisse pas Ezra protester que je pars à toute vitesse vers mon autre cours.

Je rentre du travail. Ma mère et mon père m'attendent en jouant avec Jayden dans le salon. En sortant du lycée j'ai récupéré Jayden à la crèche et il était très content de me voir – comme à chaque fois – puis je l'ai ramené à la maison avec ma mère. Je me suis préparée pour le boulot puis je me suis occupée de lui jusqu'à 17h45 : l'heure du départ pour le travail. Jayden gazouille en me voyant et au moment même où ma mère me le tend, je vois Mike descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers et s'écrit en me voyant :

_ **Ah tu es là ! Enfin on va pouvoir manger !**

On rigole tous puis on se met à table. Jayden est dans mes bras, Mike à ma droite et nos parents en face de nous. Ce soir c'est dîner de famille. On le fait souvent pour comment dire garder contact ou se rapprocher même si depuis l'arrivée de Jayden dans la famille on est plus soudé. J'aime bien quand on se retrouve tous les cinq et qu'on mange en se racontant notre semaine et tout. Nos parents ne se sont pas réconciliés pour autant mais ça nous va très bien comme ça. On est heureux.

Mon père part vers 22h avec Mike. Ils passent le week-end entre homme. Demain je fais le service de nuit : 18h-20h. Je monte pour aller coucher Jayden. Ma mère l'a douché avant que je n'arrive. Je prends également ma douche, une fois qu'il est au lit, puis j'enfile mon pyjama - un leggins noir avec de petites étoiles blanches et un peu déchiré et un grand tee-shirt rouge à rayure noir et sur le manches noirs et blancs - et descends regarder la télé avec ma mère.

_ **Alors… on doit terminé notre conversation** , annonce-t-elle en baissant le volume

Je déglutis.

_ **Aria s'il te plaît !** , m'implore-t-elle, **parle-moi !**

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je lâche dans un souffle :

_ **Le père de Jayden est en ville.**

Elle croise ses jambes dans le canapé et je fais de même. On es dorénavant face à face.

_ **Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire pour Jayden** , j'avoue

_ **Je vois… donc tu veux lui dire ?**

_ **Oui… j'ai réfléchis et c'est la meilleure chose pour lui mais surtout pour Jayden. C'est vrai que quand je l'ai appelé pour lui annoncer il ne m'a pas répondu mais maintenant qu'il est là… il doit savoir. Je ne veux pas que Jayden plus tard me reproche de l'avoir privé de son père…** , j'explique

_ **Je suis d'accord avec toi ma chérie** , dit-elle en caressant mon genoux tendrement

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je n'ose le briser. Il n'est ni pesant, ni gênant il est… reposant je dirai. Mais ma mère ne pense pas comme moi. Elle me demande ce que je craignais qu'elle me demanderai si un jour elle apprendrait que le père de Jayden est revenu :

_ **Quand est-ce que je vais le rencontrer ?**

* * *

 **Je sais c'est méchant de finir comme ça mais j'aime bien vous faire mariner ;)**

 **LDREAM**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je prépare le biberon de Jayden. Il est 7h du matin et on est samedi. Je suis épuisée. La nuit a été rude et longue. Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil. Pas à cause de Jayden non il a très bien dormi mais plutôt à cause de la discussion de hier soir avec ma mère. Sa dernière question repasse en boucle dans ma tête : **«** **Quand est-ce que je vais le rencontrer ? »**. Je ne savais pas quoi le répondre alors j'ai répondu rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût : **« Bientôt »**. La conversation s'est terminée là. Elle était heureuse et moi j'avais dû mal à respirer.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux. Je suis fatiguée de toute cette histoire. J'en ai marre de devoir cacher à ma mère, à Ezra, à ma famille la vérité. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai un poids constant sur les épaules et sur le cœur. J'ai tout le temps envie de craquer et de hurler. Le « Ping » du stérilisateur me fait sursauter. Je fais attention en prenant le biberon et la tétine. Je vers 100 ml d'eau avec deux grosse cuillères de lait en poudre. Je secoue pour bien mélanger le contenu.

Ma mère est encore endormi. Normal il est 7h du matin ! Jayden est dans son transat pas loin de moi vêtu d'une grenouillère de différent bleu et comme motif un mouton et un chien avec un petit message « Chut… mon étoile s'endort ». Il est très bien réveillé et joue avec la guirlande de jeux juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il a Sophie la girafe dans sa main gauche et la secoue fortement. Il s'amuse et rigole. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il suffit que je le regarde pour oublier tous mes soucis. Il m'apaise et m'envoie une vague de paix. Comment ne pas aimé un petit bout comme lui ? Comment ne pas succomber à ses grosses joues et ses gazouillements ?

Je le prends dans mes bras et lui donne un gros bisous sur la bouche. Il a ses deux petites mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il me fixe tendrement. Il bave un peu également. Il touche mon visage. C'est comme s'il voulait se souvenir de chaque centimètre carré. D'abord il caresse mon front puis descend sur mes yeux, mon nez, ma bouche. Il s'arrête et penche la tête pour me donner un bisou. Trop mignon ! Je regarde autour de moi. La maison n'est pas vraiment bien rangé. Il y a des jeux partout. Dans la cuisine, un peu dans le hall et dans les escaliers avec un gros panier à linge sale sur la troisième marche tandis que le salon est inondé de jeux et de vêtement.

Je me dirige dans le salon en faisant glisser les jeux, sur mon chemin, dans un coin. J'empile les vêtements qui traînent, principalement ceux de Jayden, puisque je l'ai changé avant de préparer son biberon car monsieur a vomis ce matin en se levant. Je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé et allume la télé en baissant le volume pour juste avoir un fond. Je vérifie la température puis je fais boire Jayden. En ce moment, il met ses deux mains sur le biberon mais il n'arrive pas encore à le tenir tout seul. Je le regarde boire et parle avec lui. Je lui dis que je l'aime plus que tout, je lui donne des baisers sur le front. Je profite au maximum de ce moment avec mon fils car je sais que le temps passe très vite alors je profite de chaque secondes.

_ **Aria ?** , m'appelle une voix endormie

Je salue ma mère. Elle me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me lève aussi tôt et pourquoi il y a autant de désordre dans le salon. Je lui explique que Jayden avait faim et qu'en plus il a vomis ce matin ce qui explique les vêtements.

_ **Et il voulait également jouer avec Sophie la girafe alors j'ai dû fouiller partout jusqu'à l'a trouvé… mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais rangé après tu peux aller te rendormir** , je termine

Elle secoue la tête.

_ **J'ai des choses à faire aussi** , m'annonce-t-elle

Elle part dans la cuisine et se prépare une tasse de café.

_ **Tu n'as pas pris ton petit-déjeuner ?** , me demande-t-elle depuis la cuisine

Je lui crie que non.

_ **Tu veux quoi ?** , continue-t-elle à crier

_ **Juste un bol de chocolat chaud** , je dis

Jayden finit son biberon quand ma mère revient avec son café et mon bol de lait. Elle le pose sur la table basse. Je le mets sur mon épaule et tape un peu dans son dos pour qu'il fasse ses rots. Quelques secondes après deux petits rots résonne dans mon oreille.

_ **Ah !** , s'exclame ma mère toute gaga, **ça fait du bien hein mon cœur !**

Avant de prendre mon petit-déjeuner je vais chercher le transat et pose Jayden à l'intérieur. Il joue tranquillement le temps que je bois mon bol de lait. Maman et moi on regarde la télé. Un émission de télé-achat. Ma mère adore ça ! De temps en temps je joue un petit peu avec Jayden parce que ce genre d'émission ne m'intéresse guère.

Il est déjà 8h passé. On est toujours dans la même position mais cette fois on regarde une série télé espagnol. J'ai Jayden dans les bras et je lui fais plein de bisous. Je ne le secoue pas trop pour pas qu'il vomisse. Il tire sur mon tee-shit blanc jusqu'à ce qu'on voit mon soutien-gorge noir. Il joue avec la bretelle. Je le regarde faire avec amusement. Je me souviens encore quand je lui donnais le sein. C'était un moment géniale que je partageais avec joie avec lui même si cela faisait mal.

On sonne à la porte. Ma mère et moi on se regarde intrigué. Qui à 8h du matin passerait nous voir ? Je me lève, Jayden toujours dans les bras, j'arrange mon jogging noir et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. J'essaie d'avoir l'air correct niveau vestimentaire même si ce n'est pas gagné. Je mets Jayden sur ma hanche droite. Il joue avec mes cheveux. Je déverrouille la porte puis je l'ouvre. Je lève les yeux sur notre invité et je reste totalement tétanisée.

_ **Bonjour Aria** , me salue-t-il d'une voix douce

Je déglutis. Ma respiration s'accélère.

_ **C'est qui ?** , demande ma mère en arrivant, **oh… bonjour monsieur Fitz ! Comment allez-vous ?**

_ **Bonjour madame Montgomery ! Je vais bien merci et vous ?** , il répond

Ils se serrent la main amicalement. Il est habillé plut décontracté : haut gris, pull vert et jean noir.

_ **Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?** , demande ma mère à mes côtés

Je n'ose plus bouger. Mais il est fou de venir chez moi !

_ **Je suis venu parler avec votre fille** , je l'entends dire

Je lève la tête et croise le regard surpris et… douteux ? De ma mère. Elle l'invite alors à entrer.

_ **Je ne savais pas que votre famille s'était agrandi** , remarque-t-il,

Il fait en pas à l'intérieur puis dit à l'attention de ma mère :

_ **Il est très beau votre petit garçon !**

Je ferme la porte derrière moi.

_ **Oh merci mais ce n'est pas mon fils** , ma mère dit

_ **C'est le mien !** , j'avoue d'une voix plate et impassible en arrivant à leur hauteur

Il me regarde surpris. Il se racle la gorge.

_ **Je ne savais pas** , chuchote-t-il en me regardant

_ **Très peu de monde est au courant… Aria a étudié à domicile l'année dernière durant sa grossesse cause de problème de maternité et elle a seulement repris cette année le lycée** , explique ma mère

Je baisse les yeux vers Jayden qui continue de jouer avec mes cheveux attachés en un messy bun. Il sourit et on peut apercevoir ses petites fossettes au coin de sa bouche : les mêmes qu' Ezra. Je lève les yeux. Ezra regarde attentivement Jayden et fronce les sourcils quand il remarque les fossettes. Je pose un baiser sur le tête brune de mon fils. J'essaie de rester calme face à la situation dans laquelle on est.

_ **Il a quel âge ?** , demande Ezra toujours en regardant Jayden

_ **Cinq mois** , je répond d'une voix qui ne me ressemble pas

Nos regards se croisent. Je me sens mal à l'aise surtout que ma mère est là juste à côté de nous. J'inspire et expire pour essayer de me détendre. Je vois Ezra déglutir.

_ **Est-ce que…** , il inspire en se pinçant les lèvres

Je regarde ma mère qui est intrigué par la question qu'il va poser. Elle fronce les sourcils puis croise mon regard. Je détourne le mien.

_ **Est-ce que c'est mon fils ?** , reprend Ezra dans un souffle en fixant mes yeux

Je me mords la lèvre. Il a dit ça devant ma mère. Il a dit CA devant MA MERE ! C'est terminé ! Je regarde cette-dernière et elle est littéralement choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts et le dévisage. Elle essaie de respirer calmement mais n'y arrive pas.

_ **Pardon ?** , je l'entends dire d'une voix élevée

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

_ **Vous venez de dire quoi là ?** , continue ma mère dans sa lancée

Je regarde le plafond complètement déstabilisée. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça. J'essaie de calmé Jayden qui a commencé à pleurer devant la voix forte de ma mère. Je sais qu'il ressent le mal à l'aise qui plane en ce moment même dans la pièce.

_ **C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire hier** , je dis d'une petite voix

Ma mère me dévisage ahurie.

_ **Ainsi que la fois où je t'ai bombardé d'appels et de messages quand j'ai appris ma grossesse** , je termine

J'essuie la larme qui s'est échappé. C'est Ezra dorénavant qui est en état de choque. Il ne bouge pas. Ma mère quant à elle se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux, perdue.

_ **Maman** , je chuchote tout en continuant de calmer Jayden

Elle lève le doigt pour me dire de me taire. Elle prend son téléphone sur le comptoir et compose un numéro. Prise de panique je lui demande :

_ **Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'appelles qui ? Maman !**

Ezra ne sait plus où se mettre. Ma mère me dit de me taire ou plutôt me hurle dessus. J'espère qu'elle n'appelle pas la police. Ezra n'a peut-être pas été là pour moi et pour Jayden mais je l'aime toujours et je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison. Je regarde ce dernier paniqué en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Lui aussi est paniqué et je peux voir de la peur dans ces yeux.

_ **Chut mon cœur ! Maman est là… maman est là** , je rassure Jayden dans mes bras

Ezra nous regarde attendri par la scène mais a toujours peur de ce qu'il va se passer. Je lève les yeux vers ma mère et Ezra fait de même.

_ **Byron ?** , je l'entends dire

Je croise le regard d'Ezra et mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. J'ai peur !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Mon père entre dans la maison en trombe une demie-heure plus tard. C'était la demie-heure la plus stressante, lente, gênante et silencieuse de toute ma vie. Je suis assise dans un coin du canapé et Ezra est à l'opposé. Ma mère debout en face de nous et nous dévisage chacun notre tour. Jayden est dans le transat à mes pieds et s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes. Il nous rejoint et est surprit de voir Ezra ici.

_ **Monsieur Fitz je ne savais pas que vous étiez là** , commence-t-il, **pourquoi tu m'a appelé Ella ? Tu avais l'air bouleversé au téléphone.**

Maman ne lui a pas dit ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui a juste demandé de venir très vite car c'était urgent en précisant de ne pas emmener Mike. Je suis plutôt contente sur ce point. Mon frère doit rester loin des soucis.

_ **Oh mais Aria va t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?** , s'emporte-elle en me pointant de la main

Je déglutis. Mon père est confus et complètement perdu.

_ **Papa** , je chuchote

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?** , demande-t-il d'une voix douce

J'ai le ventre retourné quand j'entends ce petit nom. Dans quelques secondes il va être tellement en colère et tout ça par ma faute.

_ **Ezra est ici car… il est… concerné par ce qu'il se passe** , je continue hésitante, **le fait est que…**

_ **Monsieur Fitz est le père** , lâche ma mère sèchement sans amertume

Mon père écarquille les yeux sans quitter les miens.

_ **Q-Quoi ?** , il hurle, **alors vous… je vais** **vous tuer…** , crie-t-il en s'avançant vers Ezra

Ce dernier se lève mais je coupe mon père en m'interposant entre eux deux :

_ **Papa arrête !**

_ **Comment veux-tu que j'arrête !** **C** **et homme a abusé de toi Aria !** , il continue de hurler

_ **Non je t'en prie calme-toi ! Ezra n'a pas abusé de moi…**

_ **On s'est rencontré avant de savoir que j'étais son professeur** , annonce Ezra

Je vois mon père relâché un peu la pression je dis bien un peu car il est toujours aussi tendu. Ma mère s'avance et s'exclame d'un ton amer :

_ **Et vous pensez que ça justifie le fait que vous a** **illez** **couché avec notre fille !**

_ **Non… bien sûr que non** , s'empresse de répondre Ezra

J'inspire profondément et j'explique :

_ **Quand on a su qu' Ezra était mon professeur… il a décidé de tout arrêté…**

Je regarde Ezra sur mes derniers mots puis porte attention à mes parents. Mon père recule d'un pas en regardant Ezra d'un nouvel œil. Ils m'incitent tous les deux à continuer.

_ **Mais je n'ai pas voulu !** , j'avoue, **j'ai tout fait pour ne plus être dans le cours d'Ezra… mais le lycée n'a pas voulu… et a jugé important que j'assiste à ses cours.**

Je joue avec mes doigts mal à l'aise.

 **_ Alors** **on a décidé de se voir en cachette** , je reprends en me mordant la lèvre inférieure

Mon père allait s'emporter à nouveau mais je continue avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit :

_ **Ezra se sentait mal de faire** **ça !** , je m'exclame un levant la main en direction de mes parents

Ils haussent les sourcils et regardent Ezra un moment. Ce dernier soutient leur regard en se pinçant les lèvres. Je baisse la main et reprends :

_ **Il trouvait ça pas correct…**

_ **Et bien il avait raison !** , dit mon père sèchement avec un regard noir

_ **Laisse moi parler s'il te plaît !** , je l'implore

Il hoche la tête.

_ **Il disait que c'était dangereux pour lui comme pour moi** **alors il a préféré aller enseigner à l'université de la ville. Durant plusieurs mois c'était parfait !** **On se voyait le soir après que je sorte du lycée… on dînait et tout…**

Une larme coule le long de ma joue et je l'essuie en espérant que personne ne l'ai vue.

_ **Mais ensuite… pendant les vacances d'été il m'a annoncé qu'il partait en Californie,** **q** **u'on** **ne pouvait pas continuer à faire ce qu'on faisait,** **que c** **'était mal et** **que c'était impossible entre nous ! Jayden a été conçu deux semaines avant son départ** , je termine

_ **Vous l'avez laissé seule !** , s'écrit ma mère au bord des larmes, **elle avait besoin de vous et vous êtes partis !**

_ **Je suis vraiment désolé… je ne savais pas qu'elle attendait en enfant et c'est vrai que j'aurais dû répondre à ses appels mais je ne … écoutez j'aime votre fille, sincèrement et je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'elle… elle sait parfaitement ce que je ressens pour elle. Je regrette de l'avoir laissé seule durant cette période mais je devais m'éloigner d'elle car notre relation était trop compliqué pour nous deux** **.**

_ **Alors pourquoi vous êtes là alors ?** , demande ma mère sèchement après le monologue d'Ezra

_ **J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin d'elle** , lâche-t-il dans un souffle

Je me tourne et lui adresse un petit sourire comme pour le remercier de ses mots. Mes parents se regardent ne sachant quoi dire. Mon père se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux. Il semble réfléchir. Ma mère le regarde puis nous regarde.

_ **Vous l'aimez vraiment ?** , demande-t-elle à Ezra

Mon père regarde ma mère, surpris par sa question.

_ **Oui madame** , il se tourne vers moi en souriant, **plus que tout !**

J'enroule mon bras au sien sans quitter ses yeux. Cette déclaration me touche droit au cœur… même s'il me l'avait déjà dit… le fait que ce soit devant mes parents rend les mots encore plus réel car cela signifie qu'il assume ce qu'il dit. Mes parents se regardent et se demandent ce qu'il va se passer à présent.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** , demande mon père d'une voix calme

Ma mère hausse les épaules. Même moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. En plus Ezra est à nouveau mon professeur.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Cela fait maintenant cinq minutes que mon père fait les cent pas dans le salon. Ma mère, elle, reste près de la cheminée à observer Ezra qui est assis à mes côtés et qui regarde notre fils. Je suis mon père, du regard, complètement dépassé par la situation. Il passe ses deux mains dans les cheveux, se frotte le menton, prend son visage entre ses mains, encore et encore.

J'en ai marre de le voir comme ça alors je porte mon attention sur mon fils toujours endormie dans son transat. Il a l'air si serein, si paisible, comme si le monde autour n'existait pas. Je l'envie tellement en ce moment !

Mon père s'arrête subitement en plein milieu de la pièce. Ma mère, qui était un peu accoudée à la cheminée, se relève d'un seul et geste et s'approche de son ex-mari. Ezra et moi relevons en même temps la tête vers lui.

_ **Byron** , murmure ma mère en arrivant à sa hauteur

Mon père tourne la tête vers nous. Il a les sourcils légèrement froncé et les poings sur les hanches. Je connais ce regard… et ça ne sent pas bon… vraiment pas bon !

_ **Vous allez repartir** , lâche-t-il sans amertume dans la voix

_ **Quoi ?** , Ezra et moi on dit en même temps en nous relevant d'un seul et même bond

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté de moi et je peux vois de l'incompréhension et de la panique sur son visage. Il pince les lèvres en une fine ligne. Mon père s'approche à petit pas de nous en pointant du doigt le père de mon enfant.

_ **Vous allez quitter la ville le plus tôt possible et vous ne reviendrez jamais** , explique mon père impassible

_ **Papa mais tu ne peux pas…**

_ **Tais-toi Aria !** , crie-t-il en colère que ça me fait sursauter

Jamais ! Je dis bien jamais j'ai vu une telle rage dans les yeux de mon père. Je ne peux le laisser faire ça.

_ **Non !** , je crie sur le même ton que lui

Mes parents me regardent surpris. Jayden commence à pleurer. Et merde ! Nos hurlements l'ont réveillé. Mais je suis tellement en colère contre les personnes qui m'ont mise au monde que je continue sur ma lancé et je décide de dire ce que je pense. J'avance vers eux petit à petit dans mon monologue.

_ **Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Ezra est le père de Jayden que vous le vouliez ou non… et il a le droit de connaître son fils** , je pointe Ezra du doigt, **tout comme Jayden qui a le droit d'avoir un père à ses côtés. Ezra a perdu assez de temps auprès de son fils par ma faute alors vous n'allez pas le lui enlever ça encore une fois !**

Mes parents restent interdit. Ils me scrutent en serrant leur mâchoire. Je suis à quelques mètres en face d'eux. Je n'entends plus les pleures de Jayden. Ma mère regarde derrière moi, puis mon père et je fais de même. Ce que je vois m'émeus. Ezra tient dans ses bras son fils qui est à présent calme. Jayden joue avec sa chemise et Ezra lui sourit. C'est si beau à voir que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

_ **Vous avez jusqu'à mercredi pour quitter Rosewood,** lâche mon père avant de faire demi-tour

_ **Et sortez de chez nous !** , continue ma mère en suivant mon père

Je n'en reviens pas. Ce que j'ai dis n'a servi à rien. Ils n'ont même pas daigné à m'écouter. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je m'écroule sur la table basse avec ma tête entre les mains. J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration qui est devenue irrégulière. Je contrôle également mes larmes car je ne veux pas qu'elles coulent. Je suis épuisée. Perdue. Désespérée.

_ **Hey !** , chuchote Ezra

Je lève la tête et l'aperçois juste devant moi avec toujours Jayden dans les bras. Ses lèvres sont pincées. Je vois sur son visage qu'il est attristé par ce que vient de se passer.

Je me mets debout face à lui. Il m'offre un petit sourire forcé que je ne peux pas lui rendre. Il caresse ma joue de sa main libre et j'appuie ma tête dessus en fermant les yeux.

_ **Ça va aller** , dit-il pas convaincu

J'étouffe un petit rire en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Son optimiste me surprendra toujours. Il se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

_ **On va trouver un moyen.**

Je hoche la tête. Il me tend mon fils et je le prends dans mes bras. Je pose un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

_ **Je dois y aller** , souffle Ezra en mettant ses mains dans ses poches

Il commence à partir mais avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce je lui dis d'une voix tremblante :

_ **Je suis désolée.**

Il se retourne aussitôt et m'offre un doux sourire, non forcé cette fois-ci. C'est un sourire sincère qui me réchauffe le cœur car pour moi c'est comme s'il me disait qu'il me pardonnait pour lui avoir cacher la vérité. Il s'approche à grande enjambée, prend mon visage en coupe et pose durement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui rends immédiatement son baiser. Ça faisait si longtemps et pourtant nos lèvres mouvent ensemble comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Des papillons dansent dans mon ventre et une sensation de bien-être s'empare de moi. On se détache trop rapidement à mon goût.

_ **Je t'aime** , me dit-il droit dans les yeux

_ **Moi aussi je t'aime** , je lui réponds en souriant

Il se retourne et s'en va.

Depuis quelques heures déjà, Ezra a quitté la maison. Je suis dans ma chambre avec mon fils. J'ai troqué, après ma douche, mon pyjama contre une petite robe bustier noire à fleur. Quant à Jayden, il porte le body bleu et blanc avec Tigrou comme illustration qu' Emily lui a offert il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est allongé sur mon lit et joue avec ses petits jouets. Je suis assise pas loin de lui et je l'admire. Je réfléchis à une solution pour que Jayden ne perde pas son père et pour que je ne perde pas l'homme que j'aime. Rien ne me vient. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Des coups sur ma porte interrompt mes pensées. Je me lève subitement et essuie les traces, de larmes, invisible sur mon visage.

_ **Entrez** , je dis d'une voix lasse

Je pensais que c'était l'un de mes parents mais la porte s'ouvre finalement sur Mike.

_ **Hey !** , murmure-t-il en entrant et fermant la porte derrière lui, **tu vas mieux ?**

Je hoche la tête doucement. Mike est arrivé il y a environ une petite heure. Il vient s'asseoir, sur mon lit, en face de moi juste à côté de Jayden. Maman et papa lui on tout raconté à propos d' Ezra, et il a réagit à peu près comme eux…

_ **Tu sais** , il commence

je lève la tête et croise son regard.

_ **Je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec la décision des parents… pour qu' Ezra quitte le pays ou même la ville** , il avoue

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai pourtant cru qu'il était avec eux à cent pour-cent.

_ **C'est sûr que ce qu'il t'a fait n'est pas très correct et est impardonnable mais…**

_ **Je t'arrête tout de suite Mike** , je le coupe en levant la main dans sa direction, **Ezra ne savait pas du tout pour Jayden alors tout est de ma faute…**

_ **Non ce n'est pas de ta faute… c'est juste qu'il aurait dû penser aux conséquences de votre relation et donc ne rien commencer** , il s'explique

Je ferme les yeux une demie-seconde pour assimiler ce qu'il dit. Le fait de penser que Ezra et moi-même n'aurions pas dû être ensemble me donne mal au cœur.

_ **Je comprends ce que tu veux dire** , j'annonce, **et on le sait tous les deux que ce n'était pas correct ce qu'on faisait mais c'est ça l'amour Mike…**

J'inspire un grand coup comme pour me donner du courage. Je chasse la petite larme qui se forme dans le coin de mon œil et je reprends sans quitter mon frère des yeux :

_ **On est prêt à prendre des risques pour l'autre… on est prêt à s'abandonner à l'autre… on est prêt à tout laisser tombé pour l'autre… et même si c'était risqué… on a voulu parce que c'était impossible pour nous d'être loin l'un de l'autre…**

Je me mords la lèvre en pensant à l'année dernière. Il était loin de moi et pourtant il est revenu.

_ **On a essayé. Il est parti et il est revenu… pour moi. On s'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais maintenant il y a Jayden et c'est lui ma priorité… et je ne veux pas qu'il vive sans son père…**

Mike hoche la tête et sourit légèrement. Il observe Jayden et caresse sa joue. Il reporte son attention sur moi et me demande d'un air sérieux :

_ **Ça fait quoi l'amour ? Je veux dire… comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?**

Je souris à sa question qui n'est pas des moindres.

_ **Et bien… tu as l'impression d'être seul au monde avec cette personne. Tout ce qui a autour n'existe plus… il n'y a que vous deux ! Tu penses à cette personne tout le temps… tu ne peux pas te la sortir de la tête. Comme je l'ai dit avant… tu es prêt à tout pour elle. Tu pourrais tout faire jusqu'à même déplacer des montagnes… tu abandonnerais tout rien que pour être avec elle…**

Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Je fronce les sourcils pour essayer d'imaginer un petit plan.

_ **Aria ?** , s'interroge Mike

Je secoue la tête.

_ **Oui ?… Excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées** , je dis avec un petit sourire

Il sourit à son tour.

_ **Quoiqu'il en soit… un jour tu sauras ce que c'est d'être amoureux** , je l'annonce

Il s'esclaffe à cœur joie.

_ **Et bien j'espère oui… mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas pressé** , m'annonce-t-il

_ **C'est normal tu es encore jeune !**

Il hoche la tête. Il me laisse seul avec Jayden et part dans sa chambre. Je reste dans mon lit encore quelques instants et quand je suis sûre que personne ne va me déranger je pose Jayden dans son berceau, pour être sûre qu'il ne tombera pas, et je commence à fouiller dans mes tiroirs.

J'ouvre chaque porte de mes meubles et fouille dans les moindres recoins. Il faut que je la retrouve… j'en ai besoin. Je l'ai utiliser il y a pas mal de temps alors je ne sais plus où est-ce que je l'ai caché. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je toruve enfin ce que je cherchais : une petite boîte noire avec plein de fleur rouge sur le couvercle. Je détache le petit loquet devant. J'inspire un bon coup et j'ouvre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant le contenu.

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël 🎄 à vous !**

 **J'espère que le Père Noël a été généreux et vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !**

 **LDREAM**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Mes parents m'ont interdit de sorti tout le week-end. J'ai pourtant envie d'aller voir Ezra pour lui faire part de mon idée mais je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi. Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre pour essayer de trouver une raison valable de sortir. J'ai appelé Spencer ce matin et je lui ai expliqué rapidement la situation. On s'est donné rendez-vous avec les filles au café mais est-ce que ma mère va accepter que je sorte. Je ne pense pas, non ! Je prends Jayden dans mes bras puis je descends les marches des escaliers. Ma mère est dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle de ce matin.

_ **Maman !** , je m'exclame

Son regard croise le mien à peine une seconde puis elle retourne à sa tâche.

_ **Maman s'il te plaît !**

_ **Quoi Aria ?** , s'écrit-elle en se retournant pour de bon vers moi

_ **Il faut que j'aille voir les filles** , je l'implore

Elle souffle, agacée.

_ **Non… on s'était mise d'accord… tu ne sors pas de tout le week-end**

_ **Maman s'il te plaît… elles sont au café et il faut absolument que je leur parle…**

J'espère qu'elle va accepter.

_ **Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas voir monsieur Fitz ?** , s'écrit-elle sarcastique

Je roule des yeux. J'aime pas quand elle dit monsieur Fitz sur ce ton.

_ **Après ce qui s'est passé hier… je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me voir** , je chuchote, **et puis je ne mens pas… les filles sont vraiment au café si tu ne me crois pas je les appelle et tu verras par toi-même** , je propose

Elle semble considérer la chose. Elle me demande néanmoins d'appeler mes amis. Je souris puis j'appelle Spencer. Elle réponds au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

_ **Allô ?**

_ **Salut Spencer c'est moi** , je dis

_ **Ah Aria… ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend… tu es où ?**

Je regarde ma mère et elle hoche la tête. Je souris et je dis à Spencer que je suis en chemin et j'arrive. On se salue et je raccroche.

 **_ Tu rentres dans deux heures** , m'ordonne-t-elle

Se sera largement suffisant pour aller discuter avec les filles et aller chez Ezra. Je la remercie et je cours préparer mon sac ainsi que le sac de Jayden.

Je rentre dans la café et me dirige au fond, à la table des filles. J'ai troqué mon pyjama contre un leggings noir, un haut rouge bordeaux et un long pull fin gris. J'ai de haut talon compensé assorti à mon sac qui est noir, des bijoux or et un bonnet gris. Je me suis également un peu maquillé : mascara, crayon et rouge à lèvre de la même couleur que mon haut.

_ **Salut !** , je dis en m'asseyant, **excusez-moi… j'ai dû convaincre ma mère pour sortir car j'étais puni à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier** , j'explique

_ **Je leur ai expliqué en gros la situation** , annonce Spencer

_ **Tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé et n'épargne pas les détails** , ajoute Hanna

Je mets Jayden sur mes genoux et lui donne son pot de 16h. Je l'ai bien habillé pour qu'il soit beau pour aller voir son père : tee-shirt blanc et salopette gris foncé avec des petites baskets gris clair. Je raconte tout ce qui s'est passé, sans rien omettre, de ma journée d'hier. Elles sont attentives et ne ratent pas une miette.

_ **Wow !** , s'exclame Hanna après que j'ai terminé mon monologue

Je pince les lèvres.

_ **C'est sur que tes parents sont y aller très fort sur ce coup là** , ajoute Emily

_ **Et tu comptes faire quoi ?** , demande Spencer à la hâte

Je hausse tout d'abord les épaules même si j'ai une idée en tête. J'essuie la bouche de Jayden puis réponds :

_ **Je vais voir Ezra après… et j'en parlerai avec lui. Il est hors de question qu'il ne voit pas son fils grandir e que Jayden ait une vie sans père.**

Elles hochent toutes la tête.

_ **N'oublie pas qu'on est la pour toi** , me rassure Emily

_ **On sera toujours là… quoi que tu décides de faire** , ajoute Spencer avec un sourire rassurant

Je leur donne mon plus beau sourire et leur remercie d'être là pour moi. On continue de discuter à propos de la suite et elle me donne quelques conseils pour faire changer mes parents d'avis… mais au fond je sais que ça ne sert à rien.

_ **Ils ne veulent rien entendre** , je leur dis

Elles continuent de me donner des conseils et je les accepte volontiers. J'écoute attentivement ce qu'elle me disent. Avant de faire ce que j'ai en tête je vais tout de même essayé ce qu'elles me disent.

_ **Bon je dois y aller les filles** , je leur dis en regardant l'heure

_ **Bien sûr** , dit Hanna

_ **On se retrouve demain au lycée** , s'exclame Emily en me faisant la bise

On se dit toute au-revoir puis je sors du café avec Jayden dans un bras et les deux sacs dans l'autre. Je déverrouille ma voiture et installe Jayden dans son siège à l'avant et je pose les deux sacs à ses pieds. Je vais ensuite m'installer derrière le volant. Je prends mon téléphone et j'appelle Ezra.

_ **Allô ?** , dit-il au bout du fil d'une voix...bizarre ?

_ **Ezra c'est Aria… il faut qu'on parle.**

_ **Oui bien sûr tu es où ?** , il me demande d'une voix normale

_ **Je suis dans ma voiture… je peux venir chez toi ?**

_ **Bien sûr… je t'attends.**

_ **Merci** , je dis avant de raccrocher

Je démarre la voiture direction chez le père de mon enfant pour enfin avoir LA discussion.

J'arrive un quart d'heure plus tard devant sa porte. Je toque trois fois et j'attends qu'il m'ouvre.

_ **Salut** , souffle-t-il en me voyant sur le pas de sa porte

Il porte un chemise en jean et un pantalon noir.

_ **Salut** , je souris

Il m'invite à entrer. J'entre dans son petit salon.

_ **Laisse-moi te débarrasser** , dit-il en prenant mon sac

_ **Non** , je dis doucement

Il me regarde intrigué. Je lui tends Jayden.

_ **Prend plutôt ton fils** , je dis d'une voix douce

Il m'offre un large sourire puis tend les bras vers notre fils. Ezra le prend et le berce un peu. Jayden le regarde et reste calme. C'est tellement beau à voir. Je dépose les deux sacs près de son bureau rempli de paperasse.

_ **Alors… de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?** , me demande-t-il sans quitter Jayden des yeux

_ **C'est évident, non ?** , je dis en levant les sourcils

Nos regards se croisent et il souffle.

_ **Tes parents ont été très clairs Aria...** **ils ne veulent pas que je partage ta vie ainsi que celle de Jayden et je ne compte pas…**

_ **Tu ne comptes pas quoi… hein ?** , je m'écrie, **aller contre leur décision c'est ça ?** , je demande confirmation

Il baisse la tête. Alors c'est ça…

_ **Tu es prêt à abandonner ton fils… tu es prêt à m'abandonner à cause de mes parents…**

_ **Ce n'est pas ça Aria… je t'aime et tu le sais… et j'aime Jayden !** , il annonce

_ **Alors quoi ?** , je demande désespérée en balançant mes bras dans l'air

Il souffle en se pinçant les lèvres.

_ **Je ne peux pas aller contre leur décision car se sont tes parents et que tu es encore mineur Aria… si jamais je ne fais pas ce qu'ils me disent… ils peuvent très bien me dénoncé à la police et retourner tout cette situation contre moi, tu comprends ?!** , me lâche-t-il

Quoi ? Je secoue la tête horrifiée par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Mais ce n'est pas possible… ils ne peuvent pas faire ça tout de même. Mes parents ne peuvent pas me faire ça ! Soudain, une bride de conversation de ce matin me revient. J'étais à peine levée et que j'ai entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Il devait être à peine huit heure.

 _Je sors de ma chambre en entendant la voix de ma père. Je crois qu'elle se trouve dans la cuisine avec mon père._

 __ **Et tu comptes faire quoi Byron ?** , demande-t-elle d'une petite voix_

 _J'entends des bruits de pas. J'avance plus vers l'escalier et tends l'oreille._

 __ **Ella je ferais tout pour notre fille… et ce monsieur Fitz n'a rien à faire dans sa vie… il l'a déjà gâché en la…**_

 __ **Je t'interdis de continuer Byron !** , coupe ma mère, **monsieur Fitz a bien fait des choses mais en aucun cas je t'autorise à dire que Jayden a gâché la vie d'Aria… c'est notre petit-fils…**_

 _Mon père souffle._

 __ **Je le sais ça !** , s'écrit-il à voix basse, **mais il l'a laissé seule… et a abusé d'elle… elle était mineure bon sang…**_

 __ **Certes… mais je crois qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait** , me défend ma mère durement_

 __ **Peu m'importe ! C'est de la faute à ce professeur qui aurait dû tout arrêter avant même que ça ne commence… et la loi puni les hommes comme ça. Il va le regretter… j'en fais la promesse !** , termine mon père d'une voix menaçante_

 _J'entends des pas se faire plus proche alors je cours, sans bruit, jusqu'à ma chambre et me glisse sous la couette en faisant semblant de dormir._

Je secoue la tête. Si… mon père est capable, par tous les moyens, de faire partir Ezra de Rosewood !

_ **Est-ce qu'il t'a donné de l'argent ?** , je demande à Ezra en fronçant les sourcils

Je suis sûre que oui. Il hoche doucement la tête. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

_ **Tu as accepté ?**

_ **Non !** , il répond rapidement, **je ne vais pas accepté quoi que ce soit pour être loin de vous…**

Je me mords la lèvre et m'autorise un léger sourire.

_ **J'ai parlé aux filles avant de venir ici** , je lâche dans un souffle

On se regarde sans rien dire.

_ **Elles m'ont donné plein de conseils pour arranger la situation** , je continue

Je m'approche de lui à petit pas.

_ **Elles ont proposé que tu quittes le travail au lycée** , je reprends dans un souffle, **et que tu en cherches un autre ailleurs comme avant pour que tu puisses voir ton fils sans ambiguïté et pour que nous puissions être ensemble…**

Je me mords la lèvre. Il va répliquer quelque chose mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

_ **Mais après ce que je viens d'apprendre à propos de mes parents… ça ne sert strictement à rien.**

Je vais m'asseoir et mets ma tête entre mes mains. Je sens un poids sur le canapé ce qui veut dire qu'Ezra m'a rejoint. Je sens une main dans mon dos qui me rassure.

_ **J'avais un plan avant d'aller parler aux filles** , je lui annonce en croisant son regard

Il est surpris et souris légèrement.

_ **Et les filles m'avaient donné ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'espoir… mais je crois bien que je viens de découvrir les personnes qui m'ont mise au monde et élevée aujourd'hui même…**

Je me mords la lèvre et quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Ezra les essuie délicatement avec ses doigts.

_ **Ils se fichent pas mal que je sois malheureuse… ou que Jayden ait une vie normale avec des parents réunis et heureux… j'aurais dû m'en douter…**

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier. Il est temps qu'on mette mon plan a exécution. Je regarde ensuite Ezra droit dans les yeux et je lâche dans un souffle :

_ **On va s'enfuir… tous les trois.**

* * *

 **Bonne année 2018 ! Je vous souhaite du bonheur et surtout la santé !**

 **2018 s'annonce parfait pour moi car j'ai reçu une réponse positive d'une maison d'édition... le reste est en attente pour le moment mais je sui si contente ! Je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux d'ailleurs !**

 **Bisounourses**

 **LDREAM**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Ezra me regarde, surpris.

_ **S'enfuir ?** , il demande d'une voix grave

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

_ **Écoute… tu vas accepter l'argent que mon père t'a proposé et…**

_ **Quoi ?** , s'écrit-il incrédule

Je ferme les yeux et lui demande de me laisser continuer. Jayden s'est endormie dans ses bras. Je me lève et vais en direction du lit. Je déplace les coussins pour faire une sorte de forteresse. Ezra m'a suivit et pose donc notre fils entre les quatre coussins.

_ **Tu as déjà perdu assez du temps avec ton fils… et je ne veux as que ça se reproduise encore une fois** , j'avoue en intercalant bien les oreillers

_ **Je comprends Aria et je t'en remercie mais il est hors de question que je t'entraîne là-dedans au point** **de** **quitter tes parents… tes amis et surtout tes études** , argument-il en repartant dans le salon

Je le suis et je reprends place dans le canapé. Lui est dos à moi, face à son bureau.

_ **Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie** , il reprend en me faisant face cette fois-ci

Il baisse la tête en ajoutant :

_ **Encore une fois.**

Je me lève précipitamment.

_ **Tu n'as en aucun cas gâcher ma vie Ezra et je ne veux pas que tu le penses…**

_ **Je t'ai laissé tombé alors que tu étais enceinte** , il me coupe, **je t'ai abandonné par lâcheté… je ne mérite pas d'être avec toi.**

Ses mots me brisent le cœur. Je me mords la lèvre.

_ **Tu n'en savais rien** , je lâche

Il relève la tête.

_ **Certes… mais tu as voulu me prévenir et moi je n'ai rien fait pour te répondre** , il annonce durement contre lui-même

Je relève sa tête avec l'aide de mon index et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_ **Écoute moi bien Ezra Fitz** , je commence d'un air faussement sévère

Il sourit devant ma gaminerie. Je reste un certain temps sans rien dire… cherchant les mots justes.

_ **Je t'aime** , je lâche sincère, **et rien ne pourra y changer. Je ne pensais pas tomber enceinte de mon ancien professeur à 1** **7** **ans mais…**

Je marque une pause en prenant de l'air.

_ **C'est ainsi. Et je ne changerai ma vie pour rien au monde. Tu m'as donné un merveilleux fils que j'aime plus que tout au monde et…**

J'inspire une nouvelle fois en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

_ **Il est vrai que je t'en ai voulu d'être parti du jour au lendemain sans me prévenir… ou de ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels, mes messages et tout le reste… et je t'en voulais même d'être revenu car ma vie commençait enfin à reprendre son cour normal…**

Je reprends une bouffée d'air après avoir parler sans m'arrêter.

_ **Mais je t'aime Ezra. Je t'ai toujours aimé… et on mérite, tous les trois, d'être heureux… ensemble… comme une vrai famille…**

J'avale ma salive et me prépare à lui annoncer mon plan plus déterminée que jamais :

_ **Alors tu vas accepté l'argent de mon père… tu vas payé trois pays d'avion pour nous emmener loin d'ici…**

On ne se lâche pas du regard.

_ **Une fois là-bas… on cherchera un appartement… toi un travail et moi je continuerai mes études… j'ai des économies… on s'en sortira…**

Je hausse les sourcils pour lui demander s'il est d'accord avec ce que je propose. Il réfléchit. J'ai l'impression qu'un combat se met en place à l'intérieur de lui… entre sa raison et son cœur. Je sais qu'on peut s'en sortir. Je le sens !

Après ce qui me semble duré une éternité… il hoche enfin la tête. Je souffle de soulagement. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et on s'embrasse durement. Je reçois ce baiser comme un nouveau départ. J'y ressens tout l'amour qu'il porte pour moi… toute la souffrance qu'il a enduré l'année dernière et hier devant mes parents. Je ressens également la détermination de tout quitter pour enfin vivre ce que l'on mérite.

J'arrive à la maison à l'heure prévue. Ma mère m'attendait patiemment devant la télévision.

_ **Je suis rentrée** , je dis en fermant la porte derrière moi

Ma mère vient à ma rencontre et m'aide avec toutes mes affaires. Je la remercie. Mon père arrive quelques pas après elle et me fusille du regard. Dès que je croise le sien, je me rappels aussitôt tout ce qu'il a fait pour éloigner un père de son fils ainsi que sa fille à l'homme qu'elle aime. Il me dégoûte. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître pour ne pas élever les soupçons sur notre fuite à venir.

_ **Tu étais où ?** , me demande-t-il sèchement

Je souffle, je lève les yeux au ciel, puis je réponds le plus poliment possible mais sans cacher mon énervement :

_ **Avec les filles, au café.**

_ **On t'avait demander de ne pas sortir** , réplique-t-il durement

Je passe à côté de lui en lui disant que c'est maman qui m'avait autorisé. Je sens une pression sur mon bras. D'un geste, je me retrouve face à lui.

_ **Écoute… J'avais besoin de prendre l'air tout comme Jayden** , je termine en pointant mon fils du menton

Mon père lâche mon bras et je monte à l'étage. J'entre dans ma chambre et dépose directement Jayden dans son berceau en lui donnant au dur et à mesure ses jouets. Une fois fait, je texte les filles en disant que j'ai pris ma décision et que je leur en ferai part demain au lycée. Elles me répondent toutes rapidement d'un « Ok ».

J'ai dis à Ezra d'appeler mon père ce soir. Il lui dira qu'il a bien réfléchis à sa proposition et qu'il acceptait finalement son argent pour partir. Il lui demandera de n'en parler à personne et bien évidement mon père acceptera. Ezra me dira quand est-ce que nous pourrons partir mais je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine se sera fait et j'attends ce moment impatience.

Il est l'heure du déjeuner. Je rejoins les filles sur une table dans la cafétéria. Il commence à faire un peu frais dehors alors tout le monde se regroupe à l'intérieur. Pour rester au chaud, j'ai opté pour un jean, un haut blanc et bleu à motif de grosse feuille à bretelle, un veste noire sans oublié un sac à bandoulière gris à frange et des chaussures à talons compensés avec des petits clou en or. On entame la première semaine du mois d'octobre et les arbres commencent petits à petits à perdre leur feuilles.

_ **Salut** , me dit mes copines

Je leur salue à mon tour et je m'installe en face de Spencer et à côté d' Hanna. Dès que je suis assise, elles se penchent toutes les trois vers moi et me demandent, en chuchotant, de leur expliquer la situation.

_ **Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le départ précipiter de monsieur Fitz ?** , demande Hanna toute en chuchotant

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. Ezra a envoyé sa lettre de démission précisant qu'il a été, une nouvelle fois, muté dans un autre État.

_ **On va partir d'ici… tous les trois** , je lâche en prenant une bouchée de mon plat

_ **C'est une grande décision** , remarque Spencer, **tu es bien sûre de vouloir faire ça ?**

_ **Oui** , je réponds convaincue, **mais il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas dit et c'est bien ça qui m'a poussé à prendre cette décision…**

J'ai omis le fait que mon père voulait payé Ezra pour partir. Elles sont attentives et je décides de lâcher la bombe.

_ **Mon père a proposé de l'argent à Ezra pour qu'il quitte l'État.**

Elles écarquillent toutes les yeux sous le choque.

_ **Il n'a pas fait ça** , souffle Emily

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer.

_ **Et monsieur Fitz a accepté ?** , demande Hanna inquiète

Je secoue la tête vigoureusement.

_ **Non ! Il ne voulait pas de l'argent au début** , je précise

_ **Comment ça au début ?** , demande Spencer soucieuse

_ **Comment crois-tu qu'on va partir d'ici ?** , je répliques, **jamais Ezra aurais eu le temps de réunir la somme qu'il faut pour nous faire partir d'ici dans les temps… alors je lui ai dis d'accepter l'argent.**

Elles me regardent en me sommant de continuer.

_ **On devrait partir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Une fois qu'on atterrira… on cherchera un appartement… Ezra un travail et moi je continuerai les études** , j'explique sûre de moi

Elles baissent le regard, tristes.

_ **Je sais ce que vous pensez mais on a pris notre décision. Et même si vous allez énormément me manquer je sens que c'est ce qu'on doit faire. C'est la seule solution à tous nos problèmes.**

_ **Et tu n'as pas peur que tes parents préviennent la police après votre départ ?** , demande à la hâte Emily

_ **J'ai 18 ans alors ils ne peuvent rien** , je dis

* * *

 **Alors que pensez-vous de l'histoire pour le moment ?**

 **Pour moi c'est bientôt la rentrée :'(**

 **J'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de vacances mais bon...**

 **LDREAM**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Je rentre chez moi après le travail. Je monte dans ma chambre où Mike est en train de jouer avec Jayden.

_ **Salut** , je dis en entrant

_ **Salut** , dit mon frère en se levant, **alors le travail ?**

_ **Bien** , je dis en embrassant mon fils

On discute quelques minutes avec mon frère de tout et de rien puis il part prendre sa douche. Je m'occupe de mon fils en attendant mon tour. Je reçois un message. Je fouille dans la poche arrière de mon jean. C'est un message d'Ezra. Je souris car je sais déjà ce qui s'y trouve. Je déverrouille mon téléphone et ouvre CE message qui annonce un nouveau départ.

De Ezra à Aria :

Mercredi 15h30 à l'aéroport.

Je souris de plus belle. Dans deux jours nous partirons loin d'ici. Il faut que je prépare mes affaires ainsi que ceux de Jayden mais le meilleur moment c'est de le faire le jour J… alors il faut que je trouve une excuse, devant ma mère, pour ne pas aller au lycée mercredi. Chose faite : je serai malade. C'est cliché certes mais ça fera l'affaire.

Mon cerveau est un ébullition. De part l'excitation, l'anxiété et l'appréhension. Je fais une liste, mentale, de tout ce que je dois emmener. Et surtout je dois écrire une lettre d'adieu à mes parents et à Mike.

Demain je dirai aux filles que je partirai mercredi après-midi. J'envoie un message à Ezra pour lui demander où on va. Il répond rapidement que c'est une surprise. Je souris. Même dans une situation pareil il veut me faire plaisir avec une surprise.

Mon réveil sonne. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J. on est enfin mercredi. Il est 6h. Jayden dort encore. Je descends les escaliers pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je suis bien entendue excitée de partir mais je fais tout pour que ça ne ce voit pas. J'arrive dans la cuisine où se trouve ma mère. Elle fait du café.

_ **Bonjour** , je dis d'une voix endormie

_ **Bonjour** , me répond-t-elle

Et oui ! Depuis l'histoire avec Ezra, nos conversations se résument à quelques mots pour le peu de fois que nous parlons. Je prépare mon bol de lait avec des tartines à la confitures de fraise puis je vais m'installer. Mike arrive derrière moi tout aussi endormi. Il prépare son petit-déjeuner après avoir embrassé la joue de notre mère puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Le manège commence ! Je me masse le ventre en faisant une petite grimace.

_ **Ça ne va pas Aria ?** , demande mon frère inquiet

_ **J'ai un peu mal au ventre mais ça va passer je pense…**

Je termine mon déjeuner puis je fais la vaisselle. Je fais de temps en temps la grimace et masse mon ventre mais sans en faire trop. Après avoir fait la vaisselle de tout le monde je prépare le biberon de Jayden et monte le voir pour le réveiller.

Ma mère est dans sa chambre et finit de se préparer et mon frère est à la douche. Je réveille Jayden puis m'installe avec lui sur mon lit. Je lui donne son lait tout en récapitulant les tâches à faire aujourd'hui. J'espère de tout cœur que tout se passera bien.

Après avoir préparé Jayden, je le pose dans son berceau et lui donne ses jouets préférés. Je prépare mes vêtements : une robe grise, à bretelle, qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse avec une bande rose en diagonale sur le bas de la robe ; une veste noire et des talons compensés noirs.

Je me dirige vers la salle-de-bain. Mais avant d'y arriver je cours vite dans les toilettes sans manquer de faire du bruit au passage. Je referme la porte derrière moi et prise d'un élan de courage de mets deux doigts au fond de ma gorge. Je vomis tout mon petit-déjeuner à la seconde où mes doigts touchent la luette au fond de ma bouche.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

_ **Aria ça va ?**

C'est mon frère. Je tire la chasse et me lève. J'ouvre la porte en essuyant ma bouche. Ma mère est à ses côtés. Ils ont l'air inquiet. Je secoue la tête.

_ **Je ne me sens pas bien** , je dis en baissant la tête et portant ma main à ma bouche

Je pars dans la salle-de-bain et je vais me brosser les dents. Dans le miroir, je les vois qui me regardent. Ma mère avance près de moi et touche mon front quand je termine mon bain de bouche.

_ **Tu es un peu chaude… reste à la maison aujourd'hui et essaie d'aller voir le médecin** , me conseille-t-elle

Je hoche la tête.

_ **Je préviendrai le lycée que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui en attendant va te reposer** , me dit-elle prévenant comme toute bonne maman

Ils descendent tandis que je repars dans ma chambre pour me « reposer ». Ils partent toujours de la maison vers 7h ce qui est bientôt le cas. Dès que j'entends le moteur de ma mère, je me lève du lit et vais à la fenêtre. Je décale un peu le rideau et les vois s'en aller. Je reste comme ça au moins cinq minutes.

Une fois que je suis sûre qu'elle ne reviendra pas, je file sous la douche sans avoir oublié de prendre Jayden avec moi. Quand je suis seule à la maison, avec lui, je le mets toujours dans son transat près de la porte de la salle d'eau pour avoir un œil sur lui. Je me lave soigneusement durant quelques minutes puis je repars dans ma chambre et enfile un legging noir et un polaire couleur caramel avec les botte polaires assorties.

Je descends, avec Jayden, pour reprendre quelque chose à manger. Je me refais des tartines à la confiture et je mange en quatrième vitesse. Je remonte ensuite dans ma chambre et dépose mon fils dans son berceau. Je cours chercher des valises dans l'armoire de ma mère. Je n'en ai qu'une seule et ça ne suffira pas pour nous deux. Je trouve un grand sac noir et une grande valise grise.

Je pose tout sur mon lit et ouvre grand les deux valises et le sac. Dans la première valise, la bleue, je mets tout les affaires de Jayden. Vêtements, jouets, chaussures, appareils dont je sais que je n'en aurais pas besoin en vol… Son sac de voyage est déjà prêt depuis longtemps puisque c'est son sac de tous les jours où il y a tout le nécessaire : couche, biberon, crème…

Je vais à la salle-de-bain et prend tous les affaires de bébé dont je sais j'en aurais besoin. Comme ses serviettes de bain dans la commode, ses jouets de bain, le thermomètre… Je cours ensuite en bas et prends tout sur mon passage dans la cuisine : le stérilisateur, le chauffe-pot et tous les petits pots dans le placard.

Je sais ça peut paraître bête vu comme ça… mais on ne sait jamais et vu qu'on sera très serré au début il vaut mieux avoir tout sur la main au lieu d'acheter ce qui pourrait nous manquer.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il est près de 12h. C'est pour ça que Jayden fait des siennes : il a faim. J'ai terminé sa valise et elle est bouclée. J'ai commencé à remplir le sac noir avec certain de mes vêtements et de mes cours. L'autre valise comportera un mélange de mes vêtements, des pots – en faisant attention qu'ils soient bien fermés bien évidement – et d'autres affaires personnels.

Je donne à manger à Jayden et ré-chauffe les restes d'hier soir pour moi. Des pâtes à la bolognaise. Je mange rapidement puis je reprends mon travail.

J'ai enfin terminé toutes les valises. C'était du boulot de faire ça à la dernière minute. Il ne me reste plus qu'à plier le lit parapluie de Jayden ainsi que son transat pour les mettre dans les valises. Je mets le transat dans le sac noir et le berceau dans la valise grise, par chance il reste juste assez de place.

Ma chambre me paraît vide et pourtant il en reste des choses. J'ai pris le stricte nécessaire c'est-à-dire la plupart de mes vêtements - j'ai dû faire un gros tris car j'en avais trop – tous mes cours, tous mes livres sans exceptions, les accessoires utiles : écharpes, ceintures et mes bijoux.

Je décide de me pauser sur mon bureau et je vais sur internet. Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Un article expliquant qu'un adolescent de 18 ans à la majorité pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. En gros, il indique que j'ai le droit d'aller où je veux et faire ce que je veux à partir de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Je l'imprime puis j'éteins mon ordinateur et le range avec son chargeur et sa housse dans mon longchamps mauve. J'y range mon porte-feuille et tous les documents dont j'aurais besoin pour prendre l'avion.

Je commence à rédiger une lettre à mes parents. Je décide de leur dire leur quatre vérités et je ne mâche pas mes mots !

« Maman et papa,

Enfin si je peux toujours vous appelez comme ça après ce que vous m'avez fait ! J'ai découvert votre vrai visage la semaine dernière suite à l'altercation avec Ezra. Vous savez le père de Jayden, votre petit-fils ! Et je dois dire que je suis très déçue. Je vous ai toujours admiré de toutes les manières. Vous avez été pour moi un véritable modèle de parents admirables… de famille malgré les erreurs de papa et votre divorce. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable de payer le père de votre petit-fils qui, soit dit en passant, est l'homme que votre propre fille aime plus que tout, pour qu'il quitte l'État !

Étant donné que vous ne pouvez pas accepter Ezra dans la famille et que pour moi il est important que Jayden est un père et qu'il est également important pour moi d'être prêt de l'homme que j'aime alors je préfère partir avec lui. On construira notre petite famille loin de vous. Loin de votre haine !

Vous m'avez appris à devenir une personne responsable qui serait capable, un jour, de prendre des décisions et faire des choix importants dans sa vie. Et ce jour est arrivé ! Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol. Et je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça mais vous n'avez pas le choix… ce document prouve que j'en ai le DROIT !

Je reviendrai seulement quand je serai prête à vous pardonnez vos erreurs et ça risque de prendre du temps. En attendant n'essayez même pas de nous chercher… on est déjà loin !

Dites à Mike que je l'aime, que je lui demande pardon de ne lui avoir rien dit et surtout de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir comme il le fallait.

Au revoir,

Aria et Jayden »

Je dépose la lettre et le document sur mon lit. Il est bientôt l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport. Je prends Jayden avec moi et on partage une douche ensemble. Je nous essuie rapidement et mets mes vêtements dans le panier à linge sale de la salle d'eau ainsi que ceux de Jayden. J'habille mon fils d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt blanc avec un nounours marron dessus et d'un pull à capuche marron à rayure blanche. Je me change ensuite de ma robe grise et ma veste noire. J'enfile mes chaussures à talons et je commence à charger les valises dans ma voiture.

Hier j'ai donné le double à Emily pour qu'elle vienne la récupérer à l'aéroport avec Spencer. Je lui ai demandé ensuite de la vendre pour ensuite nous envoyer l'argent. Elle a, bien évidement, accepté à cœur joie.

Une fois que la voiture est chargée, je vais vérifier partout dans la maison si je n'ai rien oublié. Je regarde dans la salle-de-bain, ma chambre.

_ **Non… j'ai tout** , je dis avec Jayden dans les bras

J'embrasse le haut de son crâne et il me sourit. Je prends mon longchamps posé sur mon lit et je descends au rez-de-chaussé. Je m'arrête net en bas des escaliers. J'écarquille les yeux, paniquée.

_ **Tu vas où comme ça ?**

* * *

 **Hey ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

 **J'ai repris les cours hier donc je posterai moins souvent. Mes études sont assez prenantes dans ma vie sociale 😂**

 **LDREAM**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

_ **Tu n'es pas à ton entraînement de base-ball ?** , je demande en essayant de cacher ma panique

Il secoue la tête.

_ **L'entraîneur a eu un contre-temps** , m'annonce-t-il

J'avance de quelques pas.

_ **Tu vas où ?** , il répète

J'arrive à sa hauteur.

_ **Écoute Mike… je dois m'en aller** , je chuchote

_ **Tu vas t'enfuir c'est ça… avec ton professeur** , il lâche d'une voix… triste

Il l'a deviné. Je ferme les yeux un quart de seconde puis j'acquiesce. Je ne veux pas lui mentir… pas à lui. Je le contourne pour sortir de la maison. Mike m'attrape le bras et me tourne face à lui.

_ **Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça** , dit-il d'une petite voix

Je me mords la lèvre.

_ **Je t'en supplie… tu dois me laisser partir… c'est ce qui a de mieux** , je l'implore les larmes aux yeux

Il faut que je parte. Je dois le convaincre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il secoue la tête.

_ **Les parents vont être furieux… et ils vont te chercher** , m'annonce-t-il

_ **Je le sais… et je m'en fiche bien. Je dois partir Mike** , je dis en appuyant sur mes mots

Il secoue la tête en fermant les yeux. Il lutte pour ne pas flancher. Je ne voulais pas lui dire mais je le dois bien ça pour le quitter comme je le fais.

_ **Papa a payé Ezra pour qu'il quitte l'État** , je lâche

Mike relève la tête. Je peux lire de la surprise dans son regard. Il est choqué.

_ **Il a fait quoi ?** , s'écrit-il, **il n'a pas osé !**

Je hoche la tête.

_ **Mais… si Ezra s'en va c'est qu'il a accepté l'argent** , il constate alors, **et tu comptes suivre l'homme qui accepté de l'argent pour être loin de vous… non mais tu ne vas pas bien Aria !**

_ **Non ! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !** , je m'écrie, **j'ai demandé à Ezra d'accepter pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir… lui il n'en voulait pas !**

Mike est perdu et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je dois y aller.

_ S'il te plaît Mike je dois partir ! Il le faut pour le bien de Jayden et le mien. Je t'ai dit que quand on aimait quelqu'un on pourrait tout faire… et dans mon cas c'est s'enfuir loin de Rosewood… je t'en supplie ne me retiens pas !, je développe

Il inspire profondément en me regardant droit dans les yeux où je peux y lire de la tristesse.

_ **D'accord** , il souffle

Je souffle de soulagement et je souris. Un poids vient de s'enlever de mes épaules. Je peux enfin aller retrouver Ezra.

_ **Mais promet-moi de me donner des nouvelles de temps en temps** , il quémande d'un ton supplique

_ **Bien sûr… et toi promet-moi de ne rien dire aux parents sur nos conversations à venir** , je lui demande ensuite

_ **Cela va de soit** , me sourit-il

Je l'embrasse la joue et il fait de même. Je m'apprête à partir mais me ravise pour lui dire :

_ **Ah avant que j'oublie… tu n'es pas censé rentrer plus tôt alors va faire un tour et attends que maman rentre pour ne pas élever les soupçons.**

Il acquiesce. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il me souhaite bonne chance.

_ **Merci Mike et n'oublie pas… je t'aime fort petit frère** , je lui lance à haute voix, pour qu'il entende, en arrivant à ma voiture.

_ **Moi aussi grande sœur** , il hurle à son tour

Je vois son grand sourire et je dois avouer qu'il me manque déjà. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine mais je sais qu'on se parlera prochainement et je sais également qu'il ne me trahira pas… de plus qu'il sait, maintenant, de quoi notre père est capable !

J'installe Jayden puis je monte côté conducteur. Je démarre la voiture et engage la route sans oublier de jeter un dernier coup dans mon rétroviseur pour voir mon frère sur le pas de la porte.

Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je suis si triste de le quitter comme ça mais je sens au fond de moi que c'est ce que je dois faire. Et je ne retournerai pas en arrière bien que ma vie ici ainsi que Mike et mes amies vont me manquer.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone : 15h35. Je vois que j'ai deux appels manqués d' Ezra. Je l'appel aussitôt pour le rassurer.

_ **Allô ? Aria ?** , il répond au bout de la deuxième sonnerie

_ **Oui c'est moi… excuse-moi pour le retard mais mon frère m'a surpris en train de quitter la maison** , j'explique tout en sortant de la voiture

_ **Quoi ?** , il demande un peu paniqué

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien** , je le rassure

_ **Tu es où là ?**

_ **Dans le parking allée B… tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît** , je lui demande gentiment

_ **J'arrive !** , il dit d'une voix douce puis raccroche

Je mets mon portable dans mon sac. J'ouvre le coffre et sors toutes les valises.

_ **Salut** , j'entends une voix que je reconnais derrière mon dos

Je me retourne et vois Ezra. Je lui saute dessus en enroulant son cou de mes bras et écrase mes lèvres sur les sienne. Il enroule ma taille de ses bras et me soulève de terre.

On se sépare et il me repose au sol. Je lui souris et lui chuchote :

_ **C'est le moment !**

 **_ Enfin** , murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau

Derrière lui, il a deux grandes et grosses valises. Il m'aide avec les miennes puis je détache le siège où Jayden s'est endormi durant le trajet. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire la sieste cette après-midi. Sur mon épaule droite j'ai le sac de voyage de Jayden et sur l'autre le mien.

_ **Laisse-moi faire** , dit Ezra en prenant le siège dans mes mains

Je le remercie et m'occupe des mes trois valises.

_ **Tu as emmené ta chambre ou quoi ?** , se moque-t-il

_ **Ben il le fallait bien… Jayden a pas mal de chose et moi aussi** , je rigole avec lui

Quand on enregistre nos bagages je peux enfin me détendre. On s'assoit sur un banc dans l'aéroport en attendant que l'on nous appelle. Ezra pose le siège devant nous où Jayden est toujours endormi. Je me cale au dossier derrière moi et souffle de soulagement. Ezra fait de même. Le silence règne entre nous mais ce n'est ni pesant ni gênant, il est… réconfortant. J'en profite pour admirer l'homme à mes côtés habillé du même style : jean noir, chemise et cravate. Il est tellement beau. J'en ai de la chance !

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Ezra me demande ce qui s'est passé avec Mike. Je lui raconte tout puis sourit en constatant que mon frère est de notre côté. Nous discutons ensuite de notre arrivé dans la nouvelle ville. On cherche des solutions pour que je puisse intégrer une école bien que je sois arrivée en milieu d'année même si je ne m'inquiète pas puisqu'on est seulement en octobre alors je n'ai sans doute pas raté grand-chose.

_ **Les passagers du vols U289 sont priés d'embarquer à la porte numéro 2 je vous prie** , nous annonce une voix féminine dans les haut-parleurs

Ezra et moi on se regarde et on se sourit. Il est temps de partir et personne ne pourra nous arrêter. Ezra dépose un chaste baiser, auquel je réponds, avant de se lever en prenant Jayden et son bagage à main.

On se place dans la file d'attente. Il n'y a que quatre personnes qui nous sépare de notre avenir. Je suis toute excitée. J'essaie de voir sur le panneau où nous conduit le vol U289 mais Ezra me somme de ne rien regarder et m'embête en me cachant les yeux.

_ **Bonjour** , dit la voix grave du steward derrière la vitre

_ **Bonjour** , on le dit en cœur

Il règle nos papiers et passeport puis nous souhaite bon voyage.

_ **Merci** , on lui dit une nouvelle fois en cœur

On passe la grande porte. Ça y est ! On est enfin libre ! Je suis tellement heureuse.

Après être passé sous le détecteur de métaux et après avoir vérifié nos sacs, nous allons faire un tour dans le Duty Fruty en famille. On regarde tous les rayons… de chocolat, de parfum, de maquillage… On s'occupe jusqu'à ce que la voix de femme nous annonce que nous pouvons, enfin, embarquer.

On se dirige vers la grande porte où une hôtesse de l'air s'occupe de vérifier nos papiers puis elle nous dit qu'on peut passer. On la remercie puis passe la porte. Je sautille sur place comme une gamine et Ezra se moque de moi. Je suis tellement bien.

On s'installe à nos places respectives. Je suis a côté du hublot, Ezra côté allé et Jayden est entre nous. Avec l'aide d'Ezra, j'ai pu bien attaché son siège avec la ceinture. Une hôtesse de l'air, grande, blonde aux yeux bleus vient vérifier que le siège de notre fils est bien attaché et dans les normes pour ne pas avoir de risque au cours de vol. Tout va bien !

_ **Tu penses que tes parents sont déjà au courant pour notre fuite ?** , me demande Ezra après que l'hôtesse soit parti

Mon téléphone indique qu'il est environ 16h45.

_ **Non… ma mère rentre du travail à 17h donc on sera déjà à des kilomètres d'altitudes** , je réponds en souriant

Il répond à mon sourire. Puis il me demande pour les filles.

_ **Je leur ai dit que je les appellerai une fois que j'atterrirai** , j'annonce

_ **Ton travail ? Le lycée ?** , il m'interroge toujours

_ **J'ai prévenu Jeff, mon patron, hier que je ne viendrai plus travailler car je partais en voyage…**

Il hoche la tête.

_ **Quand au lycée… ma mère trouvera bien l'excuse du siècle** , je dis en balançant de l'air avec ma main

Le petit « Big » retentit dans l'avion. Je m'installe correctement dans mon siège surexcitée.

_ **Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue à bord du vol U289 en direction de Dallas…**

Le femme continue de parler tandis que je regarde Ezra tout sourire.

_ **Le Texas !** , je m'écrie à voix basse

Il hoche la tête toujours en souriant et aussi excité que moi. J'attrape sa nuque et je l'embrasse passionnément. Oh mon Dieu que j'aime cet homme !

_ **Je t'aime** , je chuchote contre ses lèvres

_ **Moi aussi je t'aime** , il murmure entre deux baisers

La voix féminine nous indique que nous allons bientôt décollé. Quand je sens l'avion bougé, j'ai l'impression d'être aux anges. Notre nouveau départ a commencé !

* * *

 **Hey mes petits lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **J'ai ouvert un compte Instagram. Vous pouvez me suivre en m'ajoutant : shadoweclipse_er**

 **J'espère vous y voir nombreux 😏**

 **LDREAM**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Deux mois et demi plus tard,

Je sors du lycée à 17h30. Je termine les cours à 16h30 tous les jours mais je reste une heure pour faire mes devoirs et réviser comme ça à la maison je peux m'occuper pleinement de mon fils, des tâches ménagères et d'Ezra. Je mets mes écouteurs et commence à marcher au rythme de Beyoncé 7/11. Il me faut juste quelques minutes pour arriver à la crèche.

J'entre dans la petite maison bien décoré en enlevant mes écouteurs et en éteignant la musique.

_ **Bonjour** , me dit la directrice

Une petite femme plutôt âgée et extrêmement gentille. Je lui souris et la salue. Elle me parle de la journée de mon fils tout en m'emmenant à lui. On passe une porte qui s'ouvre sur la salle de jeux où encore beaucoup d'enfants sont en train de jouer. Je vais vers Jayden qui sourit dès qu'il me voit. Il tend ses bras pour que je le prenne. Je le porte aussitôt sur ma hanche en l'extirpant de tous ces jouets en bois. Il gazouille en me tirant gentiment les cheveux.

Je prépare Jayden en mettant sa doudoune et je prends son sac. Je remercie ensuite, poliment les femmes, leur souhaite une bonne soirée je m'en vais en leur saluant toutes une dernière fois. Une fois dehors, je marche jusqu'à notre appartement.

Dès qu'on est arrivé à Dallas, nous avons dû vivre dans un petit motel. Quelques jours après, j'ai pu m'inscrit au lycée de la ville et donc reprendre les cours. La journée Ezra avec Jayden et essayait de trouver du travail. Deux semaines ont passé avant qu'Ezra ne trouve un poste dans l'université de Dallas situé au bord de la ville. Aussitôt qu'Ezra a eu son travail, nous avons cherché des appartements. Nous en avons visité plusieurs et nous en avons sélectionné deux. Le premier était très près de l'université et donc très loin de mon lycée et comme je n'ai pas de voiture cela était donc impossible. Le second, celui où nous vivons actuellement, se situe en ville pas loin de mon lycée et de la crèche. Je dirai que cinq minutes, de marche, sépare la maison de mon lycée sachant que la crèche est à mi-chemin.

J'entre dans le building. Il y a dix étages avec quatre appartements à chaque étage, sauf au rez-de-chaussé où il y en a que deux. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur la touche 6. Jayden est en grande conversation avec moi. Je l'écoute attentivement sans cacher mon sourire.

Le Ping de l'ascenseur retentit. Je sors de l'habitacle, tire la clé de ma poche avant et avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée blanche avec écrit 22 en argenté. Je déverrouille puis entre dans l'appartement. Je ferme derrière et dépose les clés dans le pot prévu à cet effet sur le petit meuble de l'entrée.

Le hall se résume à juste une petite allée au mur blanc avec le petit meuble à ma gauche et un miroir au-dessus, sans oublié le grand porte manteau. On continue notre chemin pour arriver à la cuisine et le séjour qui sont séparés par un bar. Toute la façade du séjour est composée de baie-vitrée alors on a une incroyable vue sur Dallas. Bien évidemment on a dû y mettre le prix mais franchement on ne regrette rien. C'est vraiment magnifique de voir s'étendre les buildings, de voir les voitures et les passants de hauts…

Je dépose mon sac et celui de Jayden sur les deux chaises derrière le bar. Je m'assois dans le canapé gris anthracite en angle. Je débarrasse mon fils de sa doudoune et j'enlève mon manteau. Je les dépose sur la table basse blanche juste devant moi. J'allume la télé et mets, en fond, une chaîne de musique. Je pose Jayden dans son petit parc de jeux. C'est la première chose qu'Ezra lui a acheté. Jayden l'adore. Il pourrait passer ses journées dedans tellement.

Je prends les deux sacs et passe la petite baie-vitrée qui sépare la partie séjour de notre petit espace intime. Les deux chambres se trouvent juste en face de moi, la salle d'eau à ma gauche et les WC à ma droite. La seconde porte à droite se trouve être notre chambre à Jayden. J'y entre pour ranger toutes les affaires. Je prends les deux biberons et le linge sale. Je dépose ensuite mon sac dans la chambre d'à côté. Je retourne à la cuisine pour laver les biberons que j'ai récupéré plus tôt dans son sac. Je range le lave vaisselle, tire le poulet du congélateur et le mets sous l'eau chaude, je passe ensuite un coup de balai et je fais tourner une machine.

Je vais ensuite jouer en peu à cache-cache avec Jayden. Il a eu sept mois il y a quelques jours et j'ai lu que c'était un mois assez difficile. En effet, le bébé se rend compte que les objets qu'il ne voit pas existent tout de même. Alors il est conseillé de jouer à cache-cache avec lui pour lui faire découvrir d'autres objets et l'amuser.

En plus, grande nouvelle : Jayden marche à quatre pattes ! Il l'a fait la semaine dernière depuis son tapis de jeux jusqu'au bureau, au fond de la pièce, où Ezra et moi-même étions en train de s'embrasser. Quel souvenir !

 __ **Tu fais quoi ?** , je demande à Ezra qui est assis à son bureau_

 _Il souffle de fatigue en me répondant :_

 __ **Je corrige des copies.**_

 _Je souris et passe ma main dans son dos. Je jette un petit coup d'œil. Ça doit être vraiment éreintant de corriger des dissertations. Je fais une petite moue en voyant la pile de copie mais surtout le nombre de page écrite. Il y a au moins deux copies doubles pleines par élève ! Il pouffe en voyant ma grimace._

 __ **Le dîner sera bientôt près** , je lui dis comme pour le rassurer_

 _Il me remercie et lève la tête pour me demander un baiser. Je me penche et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il demande accès à ma langue et je le lui donne. Le baiser s'intensifie rapidement. Mes deux mains caressent ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et les siennes sont sur mes hanches. Je m'assois sur ses genoux sans rompre le contact de ses lèvres. Il passe ses deux mains dans mon dos et parcours chaque courbe de mon dos. On se sépare à bout de souffle. Un mouvement attise mon attention et je tourne la tête. Ezra me suit._

 __ **Jayden !** , je m'exclame tout heureuse_

 _Notre fils marche à quatre pattes jusqu'à nous tout souriant avec un jouet dans l'un des mains. Je me lève aussitôt et l'encourage à continuer. Arrivé à notre hauteur, Ezra le prend dans ses bras. Je caresse les petites joues de mon fils en lui disant que je suis fière de lui. Je lui fais plein de bisous partout. Ezra me regarde et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire. Je suis tellement heureuse avec les deux hommes de ma vie._

J'entends le bruit de la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrir.

_ **Ah !** , je regarde Jayden, **papa est arrivé… on va le voir… hein mon cœur** , je dis d'une voix enfantine pour amuser mon fils

Ce dernier sourit et gazouille tout en partant à la rencontre de son père. Je vois Ezra apparaître et prend son fils dans ses bras en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue :

_ **Bonjour bonhomme !** , s'écrit-il

Je m'avance et le salue à mon tour. Je lève la tête et il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il dépose sa mallette sur le bar et parle avec Jayden. Ils vont s'installer dans le salon et quant à moi je vais préparer le repas.

Je découpe le poulet un petit morceau et l'assaisonne avec du poivre, du sel, du vinaigre et des fines herbes. Je les passe ensuite à la poêle. En attendant que les morceaux de poulets cuisent bien, je prépare des feuilles de laitue et découpe les tomates en grosse lamelle.

Je sens des bras qui m'entourent la taille. Je souris.

_ **Ça sent très bon !** , me susurre-t-il dans l'oreille, **tu nous prépare quoi ?**

 **_ Des wraps au poulet** , je souris tout en continuant la découpe des légumes

Il chuchote un miam puis va se servir un verre d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.

_ **Comment s'est passé le lycée aujourd'hui ?** , il me demande en s'accoudant au plan de travail près de moi

_ **Bien** , je dis, **et je suis bien contente d'être en week-end**

 **_ Ne m'en parle pas** , il réplique aussitôt

On pouffe de rire tous les deux. Il part ensuite travailler un peu à son bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends la machine annoncé la fin de la lessive. Je me lave les mains et les essuie rapidement.

Je prends les vêtements et les bascule directement dans le sèche-linge. C'est très pratique comme machine. De là où il est, Ezra peut me voir et fait une remarque avec un brin d'ironie :

_ **Tu as du boulot ce week-end on dirait.**

En effet, j'ai une tonne de repassage à faire. S'il y a bine une chose que je déteste faire c'est bien repasser ! Je croise son regard et lui tire la langue. Il pouffe et retourne à son travail. Je fais de même.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les assiettes sont prêtes.

_ **Ezra tu peux mettre la nappe s'il te plaît ?** , je lui demande

Il acquiesce et je le vois s'exécuter. Je prépare le repas de Jayden. Ce soir c'est purée et jambon pour lui. Ezra emmène les deux assiettes et moi le pot de Jayden. On s'installe dans le canapé avec nos assiettes sur la table basse. Je place Jayden entre nous et commence à lui donner une bouchée sans oublier de vérifier la température. Ezra change de chaîne et met les infos. Nous mangeons tranquillement comme chaque soir.

En ce qui concerne mes parents, durant les premières semaines, ils n'ont pas arrêter de m'appeler. Mais bien évidemment je ne répondais pas ! Quant à mes amis et Mike, je les appel dès que je peux. D'ailleurs c'est presque tous les dimanches. Pour Mike c'est un peu plus compliqué car on doit attendre qu'il soit seul et loin des parents. Je me rappelle encore de notre première conversation téléphonique quand on est arrivé à Dallas. C'était le vendredi soir qui a suivi notre arrivé ici. On était encore au motel.

 _Je compose le numéro de mon frère en espérant tombé sur lui et non maman ou papa._

 __ **Allô ?**_

 _Ouf ! C'est mon frère !_

 __ **Salut Mike !** , je souris_

 __ **Salut… Gwen** , il répond d'une voix détachée_

 __ **Les parents sont là, n'est-ce pas ?** , je devine_

 __ **En effet** , il souffle_

 _Je l'entends dire, autour de lui, que c'est une amie pour un devoir. Il s'éloigne ensuite d'eux et me demande de mes nouvelles ainsi que celles de Jayden et d'Ezra._

 __ **Tout va très bien… là on est au motel et lundi je vais m'inscrire au lycée de la ville** , j'explique, **Ezra va chercher du travail et après une fois qu'il l'aura on cherchera un appartement.**_

 __ **Et vous êtes où ?** , il me demande_

 __ **Je ne préfère pas te le dire** , j'avoue avec une petite grimace_

 _Il me demande alors pourquoi, un peu déçu._

 __ **Je ne veux pas que les parents se retourne contre toi par ma faute** , je l'éclaircie_

 _Il acquiesce et me remercie même s'il aurait voulu savoir où on était._

On a beaucoup parlé ce soir-là et il m'a expliqué comment on réagit maman et papa en découvrant mon mot. Ils ont été plus que furieux, m'a dit Mike. Maman a pleuré et a reproché à papa mon départ. Ils sont allés ensuite à la police. Bien que j'avais vu l'article… j'ai eu peur quand il m'avait dit ça. La police leur a donc annoncé, comme dans l'article, que j'avais 18 ans et que donc je pouvais faire ce que bon me semble… à part s'ils m'aidaient financièrement. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Maman et papa ont beaucoup insisté auprès d'eux mais ils ont été clairs… ils ne peuvent rien faire !

J'ai savouré ma petite victoire ce soir-là quand Mike m'a appris ça. Vous pouvez penser que c'est indigne de ma part mais je le ressens comme ça. Bien que j'aime mes parents et que je ne leur remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi… ils m'ont trahi et ont pensé à eux avant de penser à leur petit-fils et à leur fille. Je leur en veux encore beaucoup et je ne suis pas prête à leur pardonner pour l'instant. Peut-être un jour, d'après Ezra. Lui, il ne leur en veux plus… et même il m'a dit que l'amour d'un père à son enfant est indescriptible et qu'un parent ferait tout pour garder son enfant près de lui. Je le conçois mais ils auraient pu agir autrement !

* * *

 **Hey mes amis !**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas internet.**

 **J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles :**

 **1) j'ai ouvert un compte Instagram : shdaoweclipse_er**

 **2) mon livre est en contrat d'édition !**

 **2018 s'annonce vraiment géniale ! Et vous, quoi de nouveau ?**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

On a décidé de sortir en ville. Ce matin, j'ai fait le ménage avec l'aide d'Ezra et du repassage. Maintenant, il est l'heure de prendre du bon temps en famille. Je termine de préparer Jayden - tee-shirt gris avec la tête d'un chien dessus, un pantalon gris foncé et le gros pull assorti – et le pose dans la poussette. Je l'attache correctement. Une fois fait, on se dirige dans le hall où se trouve Ezra. Ce dernier arrange sa chemise à carreaux par dessus son polo blanc et bleu et attache la ceinture au niveau de son jean foncé. Je termine moi aussi de me préparer en mettant un collier autour de mon cou qui ira très bien avec ma tenue. Pantalon turquoise, tee-shirt blanc brodé, veste noire et talons assorties. Parfait pour l'hiver. Ça va encore les températures sont supportables. D'ici une à deux semaines, elles vont réellement commencer à chuter. Je récupère mon sac à main et on s'en va.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on est dans le parc. Ezra pousse la poussette et moi j'ai un bras enroulé à son coude. On discute de tout et de rien en avançant à pas lent dans l'allée. Pas mal de monde à penser comme nous. On peut voir un jeune couple se tenir la main, des parents et leurs deux enfants, un groupe d'amis… On marche durant quelques minutes puis quand le froid commence à se faire sentir on se dirige dans le café du coin. On s'installe confortablement après avoir pris nos commandes. On se débarrasse de nos vestes et nos les posons sur le dossier de la chaise.

_ **Tu appelleras Mike vers quelle heure ?** , me demande l'homme en face de moi

Je hausse les épaules. Après avoir mûrement réfléchis je réponds :

_ **Dans l'après-midi.**

Il acquiesce. La serveuse nous sert nos cafés. On la remercie puis elle s'en va.

J'ai le combiné à mon oreille. J'entends les bips qui me signale que ça sonne toujours à l'autre bout du fil. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie une voix retentit :

_ **Allô Aria ?!**

J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de mon père. J'ai le souffle coupé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ **Aria ! Je t'en supplie écoute-moi…**

Ezra remarque mon regard paniqué et s'approche de moi. Il a les sourcils froncés. Il tend l'oreille.

_ **Tu vas revenir tout de suite** , m'ordonne-t-il

Je déglutis. Je n'ai jamais entendu tant de colère dans sa voix. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, j'inspire profondément puis j'articule distinctement :

_ **Je ne reviendrai que quand vous aurez accepté ma vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.**

Puis je raccroche. Je me pince les lèvres en regardant le sol.

_ **Ça va ?** , me demande Ezra en remontant mon visage à la hauteur du sien

Je hausse les épaules.

_ **Tu veux en parler ?**

Je lui réponds que non. Il hoche la tête, compréhensif. Je souris puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à mon baiser. Il enroule ma taille de ses grands bras et je passe les miens autour de son cou. Il approfondi le baiser en demandant accès avec sa langue. J'entrouvre les lèvres. Nos langues se cherchent. Ce baiser, pour moi, est signe de réconfortement et d'amour. À bout de souffle, on se sépare. Nos fronts restent l'un contre l'autre. On apprécie juste ce moment de plénitude. On dit souvent après le calme vient la tempête. Et bien, aujourd'hui c'était « après la tempête vient le calme ».

_ **Ça te dit qu'on aille dîner au restaurant ce soir… pour disons se changer les idées et se détendre** , me propose mon beau brun

Je souris et j'acquiesce en lui donnant un dernier baiser.

 _Un moi_ _s_ _plus tard,_

Depuis l'appel de mon père, Mike et moi évitons les appels téléphoniques. J'ai pu lui envoyer un message pour Noël et le Jour de l'An ce qui est déjà bien car nos parent le surveillent comme du lait sur le feu… c'est incroyable ! Cela me dérange car c'est un parti ma faute si cela lui arrive mais Mike, ainsi qu'Ezra me rassurent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Néanmoins, depuis plusieurs jours je réfléchis à notre situation à tous et par là je parle de mes parents, Mike et ma petite famille. J'en viens donc à conclure que ce n'est pas une vie ! Jayden grandit sans ses grands-parents maternels ET paternels. Car, oui les parents d'Ezra n'acceptent pas notre relation pour le moment à cause de nos débuts. Mais je me fiche qu'ils n'acceptent pas ! Ils pourraient au moins faire ça pour leur petit-fils, le premier et le seul… pour l'instant !

 _Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, je fais tout pour convaincre Ezra d'appeler s_ _a mère_ _pour tout l_ _ui_ _dire. Enfin il se décide ! Au bout de_ _trois mois… Je vois ses doigts trembler en composant le numéro. Il l_ _'_ _a déjà appelé à de nombreuses reprises mais cette fois c'est différent, je le sais. Pour l'aider un peu, je pose ma main sur la sienne et le demande de respirer un bon coup. Il m'obéit et prend un grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. En les ouvrant, il regarde le téléphone et appui sur la touche verte. Le combiner à son oreille, on attend tous les deux, assis dans le canapé. Jayden fait sa sieste en ce moment._

 ___ _ **Allô ?**_ _, il souffle_

 ___ _ **…**_

 _Je le vois prendre de grande inspiration en parlant._

 ___ _ **Je**_ _ **t'**_ _ **appel**_ _ **le**_ _ **car j'ai quelque**_ _ **chose**_ _ **d'important à vous dire**_ _, il annonce d'une voix faible et tremblante_

 _Ezra adore sa mère et est très proche d'elle. Il l'admire alors il appréhende toujours sa réaction quand il va annoncer une nouvelle aussi importante que celle là._

 ___ _ **…**_

 ___ _ **Je… suis…**_

 _Il souffle un bout coup puis lâche d'un seul coup :_

 ___ _ **Je suis papa.**_

 _Puis, plus rien. Je n'entends plus de marmonnement. C'est le silence totale. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraisse durer des heures des chuchotements se font entendre._

 ___ _ **…**_

 ___ _ **Il a huit mois**_ _, il dit d'un ton hésitant_

 _Quand je l'entends expliquer brièvement notre situation je comprends que ça ne se passe pas très bien. Il se lève alors et commence à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement. Il se frotte plusieurs fois le front. Passe une main dans ses cheveux. Se gratte le menton… D'accord maintenant c'est sûr, ça ne se passe pas très bien !_

 _Il raccroche quelques minutes après. Je hausse les sourcils dans sa direction :_

 ___ _ **Alors ?**_

 _ **_ Et bien…**_

 _Il s'assoit à mes côtés et pose son portable sur la table basse. Je suis ses gestes du regard._

 ___ _ **Elle a**_ _ **été content au début… mais quand**_ _ **elle a**_ _ **su que Jayden était plus âgé que ce qu'**_ _ **elle**_ _ **pensait**_ _ **elle**_ _ **m'**_ _ **a**_ _ **demandé des explications…**_

 _Il souffle en se frottant les yeux._

 ___ _ **Et quand**_ _ **elle a**_ _ **su pour toi et nous…**_ _ **elle a**_ _ **commencé à crier en disant que j'étais irresponsable…**_

 _Il se tourne vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et j'y vois de la tristesse. Je caresse son dos de haut en bas en le souriant timidement._

 __ **Elle** **ne veu** **t** **pas le voir pour le moment… ni nous d'ailleurs et** **elle** **m'en veu** **t** **de ne pas l** **'** **avoir dit tout ça plus tôt…**_

 _Je me retiens de lui dire « je te l'avais dis » car il est trop désappointé pour que je n'en rajoute une couche._

 __ **Elle me** **contacter** **a** **quand** **elle sera** **prêt** **e** , me dit-il enfin_

 __ **C'est déjà ça… au moins** **elle** **n** **'est** **pas totalement renfermé** **e** **non plus** , je le rassure_

 _Il hausse les épaules et baisse la tête.  
_

 __ **Hey !**_

 _Je prends son visage en coupe et le force à me regarder dans les yeux._

 __ **Jayden est** **son** **premier petit-fils…** **elle** **reviendr** **a** , je dis d'un ton doux_

 _Il m'offre un léger sourire._

 __ **Et les tiens dans tout ça** , ajoute-il sans vouloir me vexer_

 _Je souris timidement à mon tour._

 __ **Je sais qu'un jour tout va s'arranger… ils finiront par comprendre.**_

 _Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de se lever et de me tendre la main. Je glisse la mienne dans la sienne. Le contact me fait frissonner et sa chaleur enveloppe mon corps. Il me tire contre son torse et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Il dépose en baiser au sommet de mon crâne tout en me remerciant. Je dégage ma tête de son torse et lui dis :_

 __ **Je serais toujours là pour toi.**_

 _Il me sourit puis m'embrasse doucement. C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'embrasse aussi lentement et doucement. Ses lèvres se moulent parfaitement aux miennes. Ses mains viennent caresser mes hanches. Il approfondi le baiser en demandant accès à sa langue. Ainsi commence une danse lente et sensuelle. À bout de souffle on se sépare. On se sourit puis il me conduit à notre chambre._

Je suis allongée et complètement réveillée dans le lit depuis près d'une demie-heure bien qu'on soit dimanche. Ezra quant à lui est complètement endormi à mes côtés, son dos nu viré vers moi. La couette entre ses jambes donc on peut apercevoir son jogging noir à rayures grises. Cette nuit je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à tout. Cela ne fait que trois mois que nous sommes installés à Dallas mais le fait de penser que Jayden grandira sans voir ses grands-parents et son oncle me fait culpabiliser.

Pris d'un élan, je me lève en récupérant mon portable et celui d'Ezra. Je vais à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuné. Je fais couler le café et prépare le biberon de mon fils. Je regarde les deux portables sur le comptoir. Seul le bruit des gouttes qui tombent dans la tasse résonnent dans mon oreille.

Ma décision est prise ! Il faut que je le fasse pour Jayden mais aussi pour nous ! C'est alors que je saisis le téléphone de mon copain, je le déverrouille et vais directement dans ses contacts. J'appelle sa mère.

Je me ronde l'ongle du pouce tout en attendant qu'elle décroche. Les bips incessants à l'autre bout du fil me rende plus nerveuse.

_ **Ezra ? Je t'avais demandé du temps** , dit une voix féminine de manière assez autoritaire

_ **Madame Fitz… Ce n'est pas Ezra** , j'arrive à dire

Je l'entends respirer à travers le téléphone. J'ai réussi à aller jusque là maintenant je me dois de continuer.

_ **Bonjour et désoler de vous déranger de si** **b** **on matin mais je devais vous parlez…**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

_ **J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se retrouve tous pour qu'Ezra et moi-même on s'explique en face de vous…**

 **_ Ezra m'a déjà expliqué la situation** , me coupe-t-elle d'un ton sévère

Elle ne veut pas me parler là c'est très clair mais je décide tout de même de continuer.

_ **Je sais mais je pense qu'on a le droit de s'expliquer tous les deux…**

 **_ Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous parler ?** , demande-t-elle aussitôt

Ces paroles me vexe. On se s'est jamais rencontré et pourtant elle me juge déjà. Je peux comprendre sa réaction mais elle peut tout de même accepter que l'on se voit. Non ?

J'inspire profondément avant d'ajouter :

_ **Cela fait beaucoup de peine à Ezra que vous refusiez de le voir…**

 **_ On a jamais refusé… j'ai juste besoin de temps…**

 **_ Je peux vous comprendre mais… Vous ne voulez donc pas rencontrer votre petit-fils ?**

Un silence règne aussitôt. Je sens que j'ai touché une corde sensible.

_ **Quand ?** , lâche-t-elle

Je souffle de soulagement. On se planifie une date durant les prochaines semaines et on arrive à la conclusion qu'ils viendront dans deux semaines.

_ **Merci beaucoup madame Fitz… vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me** **f** **ait plaisir et à quel point Ezra sera content d'entendre que vous venez nous voir…**

_ **A dimanche, Aria c'est ça ?**

 **_ Oui madame** , je souffle en souriant

_ **Au revoir** , dit-elle sur un ton froid avant de raccrocher

Bien que ce soit tendu je garde le sourire car Ezra sera tellement heureux quand il apprendra que sa mère va nous rendre visite pour nous donner une chance et que Jayden pourra voir ses grands-parents.

* * *

 **Je suis impardonnable ... Désolée de mon retard :/**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce chapitre :)**

 **Dans le dernier chapitre, une lectrice m'a fait remarquer que j'avais mal écrit mon pseudo Instagram donc je vous le remets ici : "shadoweclipse_er"**

 **Voilà :)**

 **Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Bisounourses xoxo**

 **ER**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Petit message à la fin :)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est l'arrivée de la mère d'Ezra. Il est d'ailleurs aller la chercher à l'aéroport qui est à une heure de route d'ici. Hier j'ai fait le grand ménage et depuis ce matin je suis aux fourneaux et je regarde s'il n'y a pas un petit truc de travers. Je veux que tout soit parfait ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre a mère de mon copain alors il est normal que je fasse bonne impression surtout que la situation est assez compliquée.

Jayden est en train de jouer sur son tapis juste devant la télé. Il y a quelques jours déjà Ezra et moi-même on lui a expliqué que sa grand-mère paternel, Dianne, venait nous rendre visite.

La tarte au pomme est dans le four et là je termine la salade composée. Il est 11h15. Je vais préparer la table car ils ne vont pas tarder. Je mets une belle nappe rouge et de la belle vaisselle. Je fais tout pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise et bien accueilli. Le but est qu'elle accepte notre relation à Ezra et moi ainsi que notre petit Jayden.

Je dépoussière une dernière fois la table basse du salon. Je range bien correctement les dossiers et les livres sur le bureau. Je vais aussi vérifier les chambres. Au moment même où je vais ranger les jeux de Jayden qui traîne un peu partout par terre, j'entends le verrou de la porte. J'écarquille les yeux. Et mince ! Il y a encore du désordre. Bon tant pis, je prends Jayden dans mes bras et je vais me poster près du hall pour l'accueillir.

Ezra laisse sa mère passer. Elle nous voit Jayden et moi. Elle me toise puis s'adoucit quand elle voit la petite bouille de notre fils. Je savais qu'elle allait fondre devant lui.

Elle donne son manteau à Ezra qui l'accroche puis vient vers nous.

_ Bonjour Aria

_ Bonjour madame Fitz

Elle balaie l'air de la main.

_ Dianne. Je suppose que l'ont va se côtoyer pendant un bon nombre d'année donc autant être familier.

Son petit sourire me rassure. Je lui souris en retour.

_ Salut jeune homme !

Jayden se cache dans mon cou en disant un faible bonjour. Dianne regarde autour d'elle. Elle me semble satisfaite. Elle sourit quand elle voit les jeux de Jayden par terre.

_ Comme son père à ce que je vois.

Je rigole doucement et Ezra lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Toujours à mettre le désordre, elle rigole doucement

Elle avance dans le séjour tout en observant chaque recoin.

_ Je te fais visiter maman ?

Cette dernière hoche la tête. Je suis Ezra dans chaque pièce, Jayden toujours sur ma hanche avec la tête dans mon cou. Il est si mignon quand il est timide. Je caresse ses cheveux doucement et lui offre des petits bisous sur le crâne de temps en temps.

Nous sommes tous à table. Dianne nous pose des questions sur notre rencontre et nous lui racontons tout dans les moindre détails. Elle réprimande Ezra du regard de temps en temps car c'est lui l'adulte et qui aurait dû tout arrêter. Mais nous étions amoureux et c'était difficile de tout mettre de côté. Maintenant, c'est ainsi. Je vis loin de mes parents, de ma famille pour être avec ma petite famille et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte. Jayden a besoin d'un père, de son père. Il a besoin d'Ezra.

_ Aria. Tu comptes contacter tes parents ?

Je lève la tête de mon assiette en me pinçant les lèvres.

_ Oui bien sûr mais j'attends juste le bon moment. Une fois qu'ils seront calmés. Pour l'instant ils sont beaucoup trop en colère...

_ Ça se comprend, elle me coupe. Bien qu'Ezra est mon fils ce qu'il a fait...

_ C'est bon maman, grogne mon petit-ami

Dianne touche sa main pour le rassurer.

_ Moi aussi j'étais en colère mais maintenant quand je vois votre vie et votre fils... je vois bien que vous êtes heureux et c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. Mais si j'avais eu une fille et qu'elle était tombée enceinte de son professeur j'aurai réagi comme tes parents Aria, elle dit en s'adressant à moi à présent

Je hoche la tête en comprenant son point de vue. Mais comme elle le dit. Elle accepte notre situation car elle nous voit heureuse. Mes parents devraient faire de même.

_ Passons, ells sourit. Le repas est très bon Aria.

_ Merci beaucoup.

* * *

 **Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas long mais je voulais poster vite pour m'excuser de ma longue absence. J'ai eu tellement de chose à penser et à faire que je me suis perdue dans toutes mes activités (pas douée je l'avoue 😂)**

 **En plus le chapitre 17 c'était effacé donc j'ai dû tout recommencer... Merci l'informatique hein 😒**

 **De plus, sur mon compte Wattpad je poste ma nouvelle histoire "Pile Et Face" qui serait bientôt édité en version papier. Je compte les jours ! 😍**

 **Bonne journée à vous 😘**

 **Bisounourses**

 **LDREAM**


End file.
